


Pursuit of Bonds

by HappytheExceed



Series: The Kings' Bond [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Having Faith, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Sequel to Each and Every Bonds. The Roulette Ritual had failed & the the surviving Kings were given a final test. New Kings, new conflicts are created on top of the threat from JUNGLE, even Fushimi was confronted with people to protect for Yata's sake. Can Shiro lead everyone to the happiness most sought after when he was betrayed and abandoned by those closest to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just wanted to write this before my exam. Had been discussing with Belphy about this. I have been unsure if I should be continuing this story. As usual, I need to see how this one will lead to. My speculation for the setting Douhan-chan has gone haywire. This is the 2nd sequel to "The Fool's Pursuit".
> 
> Sequence to be read: "The Fool's Pursuit"/"The Fool's Pursuit: The Fading Crow" - "Each and Every Bonds" - "Pursuit of Bonds"
> 
> Update will be slow though.
> 
> Please read and review. Who knows it may inspire me with better ideas to write. It happened too many times already. Thank you for the support.I'm quite bad at describing things.
> 
> K is not mine. If not, I would have revived Totsuka.

It was another peaceful day where people continued on with their day-to-day lives. It had been six months since the Roulette Ritual incident.

The Silver King, Isana Yashiro was happy. He was in the arms of his beloved clansman lying on his lap watching the day passed by in the corridor of Ichigen's residence. He had been doing this for six month. It was really peaceful.

The Red King, Kushina Anna, went to school, despite being a King, she was in fact a normal 13 years old girl. This was what Anna decided and wanted for herself.

The Blue King, Munakata Reisi was as usual sitting in his office, playing with his puzzles while listening to his Akiyama Himori and Benzai Yuujirou with regards to the incidents involving Strains and feeling bored about it.

The three of them wished this peaceful moment would last forever and ever but they were well aware this moment was peace before the storm. The new Gold King had been chosen and the sixth and the Purple King, Totsuka Tatara had taken off to the world to meet him. Their common concern was whether the hideous Green King, Hisui Nagare and established contact with the new Gold King before them. The world would come to an end if they were not careful enough.

* * *

"It's rare for you to call me." Kusanagi Izumo, the strategist of HOMRA was polishing his wine glasses.

"Eh? You don't have to express your unhappiness to me. The boys volunteered themselves. It's summer holidays and there's nothing wrong for them to go on a holiday." Kusanagi continued his business conversation turning his back to face the shelves of wine glasses looking a little disgusted. He wished he could hang up immediately.

Behind him was the slim version of Kamamoto Rikio challenging Akagi Shouhei in a battle of strength. They were holding on their stares at one another, whoever made a move first would lose.

"Kamamoto, don't lose." A voice rang out. Much to his dismay, Kamamoto was startled and Shohei took the chance and slam his fist on the table claiming his victory.

"You fell for it, Kamamoto hehehe! I'm betting on Shouhei-san to win." A middle school young boy in brown hair was pointed his finger and laughed his head off.

"Minoru-kun, you shouldn't startle people like that." Kamamoto cried in disappointment. He could have won against Akagi.

"Don't blame Minoru-kun. He is mischievous and that is what being young is about." Shouhei defended the smug looking Minoru who folded his arms with a smirk.

"You finished school? Where is Anna?" Kamamoto regained his composure and scanned his surroundings. Both of them were supposed to return by now.

"That old man had taken her away. You know that fiery old man with beautiful red." Minoru continued his insult until Kusanagi could not stand it.

"Can you lower your volume? I'm having serious talk right here." Kusanagi briefly turned his head over to the guys in cold sweat while listening to Minoru's "speech" on how terrible that man in subject was. They could not get along with one another was well-known among HOMRA.

"You'll be surprised how strong he had become, you headhunted him from us remember?" Kusanagi was hoping to end the conversation soon.

At this moment, Kamamoto realized who Kusanagi was talking to. Come to think of it he had not seen the new bartender today who used to be a member of the Blue. He was sent out for a mission. Most likely an alliance mission judging from their conversation.

"He had approved the trip. As long as two kings are agreeable, he can help us. Adolf K. Weismann, no, Isana Yashiro doesn't read report, I'm well aware of it but as long as he knows what he's doing, I've no reason to object. After all, I'm merely a strategist for my Red King."

It was finally Kusanagi sighed after hanging up. That man on the other line was a nuisance but yet his words were important. Kusanagi had the same concern actually turning his head warily at the smug looking young boy boasting about his triumph for the day.

_"Beware of the newest member of yours. He's more than what you think he is."_

"Kouzuki Minoru huh? He is the eldest son of the family of four. Nothing abnormal with his family and his background. He just dyed his hair back to brown." While the rest of them received their power from Suoh Mikoto, the former Red King and continued to serve his successor, he was the very first clansman Anna had taken in of her own since her awakening as the Red King.

It was a Strain incident which led to their meeting and Anna took him in as her clansman in order to save them out of the pinch. Anna found him interesting because she could not read him and they had been hanging out a lot since.

"To be honest, because Anna can't read him, this is the problem." Kusanagi said to himself while taking a cigarette out for a puff.

_"Either he is a Strain capable to block her from reading him, or he could be potentially be the wild card, the next Colourless King."_

"It can't be right? He's too young to be plotting this far."

* * *

"Are you sure about that, sending him for abroad a mission relating to the Dresden Slate? You must be out of your mind, Munakata." An one-armed man sat opposite his partner in conversation and highlighted his concern.

"Losing his power doesn't make him unrelated to us. Besides, Kusuhara-kun volunteered to go, Zenjou-san. In fact, I admired his courage." Munakata Reisi prepared his tea for the afternoon. "Two Kings had agreed to allow him in the mission and I'm not one of them unfortunately."

"You wanted to grant him the permission anyway even if the Red King didn't nod her head because you find it interesting. " Zenjou Gouki retorted with a sigh. Not that he could stop him. The former Blue clansman, Kusuhara Takeru had a mind of his own. Munakata smiled pouring out hot water into the teapot.

"How are you feeling lately, Zenjou-san?" Muankata decided to change the subject.

"As fit as a fiddle. You should be concerned of yourself. I will slay you for real if I see you unfit." Zenjou gave Munakata a serious stare. Since the Roulette Ritual, his Weismann reading had been quite stable. Not even almost losing his life caused any change to his condition. As expected from the power of the Purple King, the King who could affect the time of one's physical condition. It was as though he had never taken a bullet for his subordinate.

_"I can reject your wound doesn't mean I can stop your Sword of Damocles from deteriorating. You better take care of yourself, Munakata-san."_ The carefree King warned in a lighthearted tone when he last saw him before he headed out on his journey.

"Speaking of which, it had been two week since I heard from Totsuka Tatara." Munakata said serving his teacup to Zenjou. He was not afraid to confide in Zenjou. They had been through enough that they had a mutual trust with one another.

"Did that triple S ranked Strain you're watching over try to look for him?" Zenjou questioned. Munakata shook his head. He could understand where Totsuka Tatara came from when he was asked if he had met up with Suoh Mikoto. They found it awkward but none of them would admit it.

"He's leading a life like a normal man, having three meals and workout daily to get me out from his eyes. Today he had a date with the Princess."

"Princess?" Zenjou scratched his head.

"Kushina Anna." Munakata liked to tease Zenjou this way. At least he would not debate with him.

"I see."

"Not just Kusuhara-kun, Fushimi-kun is going with him. Today is 20 July and I'm surprised Fushimi-kun is travelling out of the country." Munakata took a sip of his hot tea in his thought while Zenjou decided to find out what he meant on his own. Munakata wondered if Fushimi could ever find his peace and move on with his life.

* * *

A girl with white hair placed a bouquet of roses before a grave. She noticed a new first press limited edition of a game before the grave and acknowledged that someone she knew was here before her.

"Happy birthday, Misaki." She said quietly. The current Red King, Kushina Anna stood before the grave of her former clansman, Yata Misaki. It had been a while since she last came here for his memorial. She could not bring herself to come here.

"Have you been doing well up there, Misaki?" Anna looked on gently at the engraving of his name. She blamed herself for not working hard enough to find Misaki when he was taken by JUNGLE. Saruhiko was right to blame her. That was the reason she had been avoiding to come here. If only she was stronger as his King, she could not even protect her friends.

"Yata will not blame you, Anna." A male's voice was heard as a hand was seen patting her head.

"I know. Misaki has a big heart, Mikoto, thank you for accompanying me here." Anna said quietly. It felt like Yata and Anna had huddled together to sleep when Yata woke up from a nightmare was just yesterday.

Suoh Mikoto in his high school hairstyle in blue jacket, white shirt, six star necklaces around his neck and jeans had accompanied Anna. This was the first time he came visit his former vanguard who was always eager to do things for him and to please him because he looked up to him as a big brother. Yata was easy to understand.

It came to a shock when he heard about Yata's death when he was imprisoned by the Dresden Slate. Munakata told him the full story on how it happened and how he died tragically. They agreed that Yata might never recover mentally from that ordeal even if he survived for what was done to him. He was humiliated, experimented on like a guinea pig, and he killed mercilessly when he gone out of control and ended up killed. He was broken. Maybe death was a release to him. Suoh would have torn the culprit into pieces if it was not for Munakata's threat of depriving him from his freedom as a high level Strain. Hisui Nagare was too much for them to handle right now.

Even though no one was willing to explain to Anna, Anna knew. She gripped her arms in guilt. Her expression was dark and she was about to cry whenever she thought about it.

"Anna." Suoh placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and allowed her to let out her tears. The Green King or rather the human on the whole was just too cruel. Anna had been through being experimented and to be honest she could never get over it. What Yata experienced before he died was much more than she could imagine. His death enabled JUNGLE's progress in utilizing the power of their clansmen to a greater height and reducing sacrifice from the after effect.

"Mikoto." Anna tugged on his hand. "Have you met Tatara?" The sixth King, Totsuka Tatara was the invisible entity who had been communicating with Anna without showing himself. He had finally appeared to Anna once when Anna decided to call him by his name. Totsuka was not surprised when she managed to deduce his identity.

"I'm willing to if he's willing to see me. Nope. I haven't met him." Mikoto wanted to meet Totsuka. He would forgive him if he would explain his situation.

His attention returned to reality when he heard sound of purring and he saw Anna running to the source and found a pink kitten groaning in the ground. It was badly hurt lying in a pool of blood. It reacted when it seemed to recognise Anna and turned into a girl with pinkish white hair. Anna's eyes widened as this was the first time she seen her changed her form. She was a dual colour clansman Neko from the Silver and the Purple Clan. She was surprised to see her as she had heard that she accompanied the sixth and the undead King, Totsuka Tatara to find the newly awakened Gold King. Now she found her covered in blood especially in her abdomen.

"Anna... save Tatara! A war is impending... " Neko could barely finished when she fell limp on her arms.

"Mikoto." Anna turned to him anxiously. Suoh reacted and picked her up carefully on his arms. Suoh activated his power to warm Neko to keep her alive.

"Hey, don't you die on us, woman." Mikoto carried her and ran all the way to the hospital. Not when she had not told him what had happened to Totsuka he had been worried about.

_"What trouble have you got yourself into this time, Totsuka?"_

* * *

A middle school aged young boy with a helmet with strips of green halo light on the side of the helmet signifying that he was a low ranking member of the Green Clan was seen talking to a girl with hair at shoulder length with a ponytail at the right side of her hair.

"As expected from Kouzuki-kun, our King has high expectation for you. You should be able to gain enough point to obtain the power from our King before long." The girl said with a smirk.

"Of course, Oogai-san. I've been aspiring to be like you to be trusted and be of help to our King. Let's rebuild this messed up world of ours." Kouzuki Minoru said. He felt he was lucky to be accepted by the Red Clan without trying too hard.

"Aya will become no. 3 of JUNGLE and make you look me into your eyes, Saruhiko." Oogai Aya, a high ranking clansman of JUNGLE, second cousin of the no. 3 of Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko grinned smugly at the photo of the worried expression of the bartender, No. 2 of HOMRA. They would take him down and HOMRA would fall.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 1\\(^_^)/**

* * *

For the sake of new readers, I decided to try and insert some of the characters bio from "The Fool's Pursuit" and "Each and Every Bonds" so you will understand what was going on so far. I will be featuring thought-to-be-dead supporting characters this time. Feel free to tell me who you wanted to read about. I try to summarise for you.

**Characters Bios**

**Kusuhara Takeru**

He was supposed to be killed after taking a bullet for Munakata Reisi in the novel Side: Blue. He was saved by the Gold King's order with the power of the sixth and the Purple King and most powerful healer of his, Mizuchi Koushi. He was ordered to assist the Silver King to help him with his cause. After the Roulette Ritual incident, he resigned and returned his sabre, Ruseimaru to Scepter 4 and joined Bar HOMRA as information broker.

**Totsuka Tatara**

Former Red Clansman. He was currently the sixth and undead Purple King. He was a King awakened at the age of 9 but he rejected the call by the Dresden Slate. He was called upon once again at the age of 14 when he was discovered by the Gold King, Koukujouji Daikaku. His friend, XX-chan decided to grant his wish, wiped his memories and enabling him to stay with his new friends at that point of time, Suoh Mikoto and Kusanagi Izumo. As his sealed memories began to return to him, he was summoned by the Gold King to accept his responsibilities. Totsuka being stubborn as he was, was unwilling to heed his advice in the expense of his own life, desired to remain in HOMRA and assisted the Gold King in the background in exchange to stay in HOMRA.

The breaking point occurred when he was shot by the Colourless King when he was forced to finally accept the call. Totsuka was at the scene where the Gold Clan seize possession of Suoh Mikoto's body in the Ashinaka High School incident and used his power to preserve Suoh Mikoto's life until his wound could be healed by Mizuchi Koushi. Not long after, Totsuka left with Mizuchi Koushi on their quest against the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann who was the cause of his misery. Totsuka awakened his power as the Purple King fully during the Roulette Ritual and received the power of "rejection" saving Munakata's life. He was now on the journey with his only clansman XX-chan in search of the newly awakened Gold King.

**Suoh Mikoto**

His life was saved by the combined power of the Purple King, Totsuka Tatara and the Gold Clansman, Mizuchi Koushi by the order of the Gold King. His soul on the other hand was imprisoned by the Dresden Slate as punishment for defying his destiny. He was chosen by Adolf K. Weismann to succeed him as the Silver King should the Roulette Ritual worked out. He was now a Triple S level Strain kept under the watch of the Blue King.

**Extra:**

**Kouzuki Minoru (appeared in** **The Fool's Pursuit: The Fading Crow)**

Formally known as Yata Minoru, he was Anna's middle school classmate and Anna's first Clansman. He doesn't get along well with Suoh Mikoto who was protective of Anna and both often get into argument. Minoru had not heard from his elder brother for some time and did not know he was also with HOMRA.

 


	2. The Meeting

Fushimi Saruhiko found himself rotting in the airport. He regretted for agreeing to go along with his "good friend", Kusuhara Takeru in going on for a short holidays. He suggested this as Fushimi was having his summer holidays and Kusuhara was given some his annual leave by his generous Bar master.

"I want to go home." Fushimi buried himself under the sweater. He could not believe he was two hours early from the meet-up time. If it was not that he had bumped into Oogai Aya and Hirasaka Douhan who were with their luggage going back home for the summer holidays, he would not have remained awake and came here early. He could not sleep especially looking at Aya's smug face for scoring better in her exam for the previous semester.

Aya was teasing him for running away from problems which was why he made it to university to piss his King off. Fushimi could only stare at the bright white light shining above him where he was sitting. He had been trying to bear with her piercing words of insult and not getting back at her. He would not steep to her level was what he told himself. Staring at his palm, he was in disbelief. He had not strangle her to death recalling the words from a certain Bar Master.

_"If you want to get back to them, do it but in an open way."_

"Maybe I should have scored full marks in that pointless exam." Fushimi muttered cursing himself for amending the answers in order not to stand out top in the whole cohort.

"Hi! Fushimi-kun, you're early." His "friend", Kusuhara Takeru's head hovered above his. He had came early on purpose as well. They were going to Germany.

"The Minato twins are spotted there." Kusuhara affirmed the information Fushimi had received from a certain ninja who appeared to be pitying him notifying that JUNGLE would not be interested in dealing with them. Fushimi did not like how Hirasaka Douhan acted when she gave him the information assuming that he believed her and he ended up believing in the lead.

"I thought you have killed them?" Fushimi asked again.

"I sure did." Kusuhara sat beside him. "Something is going on. Kusanagi-san trusts us to find out as he can't get away with JUNGLE planning to make a move against HOMRA." Kusanagi Izumo was the right-hand man and the adviser to the Red King, Kushina Anna. At the moment, he could not afford to leave her especially, they did not have enough power to fight back should anything was to happen.

"And I have to be your bodyguard." Fushimi hid his daggers and his sabre, Subaru away skillfully. He had to avoid inspection since this mission was to be handled in secret.

"Captain had lost contact with the sixth King." Fushimi added. Even if the Purple King often disappears without any word, to be this irresponsible was so unlike him. His PDA vibrated again as they were about to head to the departure gate. Fushimi narrowed his eyes at the message. That was all the more they needed to investigate.

* * *

_The sixth and Purple King, Totsuka Tatara and his clansman XX-chan (Neko) had travelled far and wide for 6 months in order to locate and meet with the new Gold King._

_Six months and they have no idea until Totsuka found this place with the hint given by the Dresden Slate. Communicating with the Slate was not just the Silver King could do, as the undead King, he could do so. The Slate had told him various things it had observed and not even the current Silver King knew. Totsuka wondered if that was his retribution for what he had done to the first Gold King for having so much trouble to find the new Gold King._

_There was something Dresden Slate had warned him about. Despite having reservation he decided to come through his domain. And so they had arrived in Germany._

_"Welcome! The Sixth King, I have heard about you from the Slate." Totsuka and Neko stood before a ruined theatre from the flow of history._

_A male at his twenty maybe slightly older than Totsuka in brown hair appeared before them. He seemed pleasant to Totsuka. He was in a green military outfit befitting of a Japanese soldier._

_"Tatara, let's greet him and go back." Neko tugged on Totsuka's jacket and whispered. Somehow Neko had a bad feeling towards the new Gold King. He seemed familiar but yet Neko could not point out when and where she had met him._

_Totsuka's eyes glowed in purple and gasped after seeing it with his eyes. He could not believe it._

_"Oh aren't you surprised, Totsuka Tatara. You must have figured my identity. I'm unlike you though. I'm a human."_

_"Why didn't you get in touch with us. Isana Yashiro no Weismann will be elated to see you?" Totsuka felt puzzled._

_"Because our path from here on is different. There's a reason why I'm here to see you."_

_And their surrounding was engulfed in bright white light._

_Totsuka saw himself enclosed in a crystal ball-like structure. The other party was hostile. He found himself imprisoned as Totsuka tried to hit the structure with his fist._

_"I'm here to destroy the world as ordered by the new Dresden Slate. I'll challenge Weismann and the Kings selected by old Dresden Slate. They had been a failure in fulfilling their roles and that includes you, Totsuka Tatara. You shall watch here as I destroy the rest of the Kings including Weismann." The man declared war with them as the Gold King of the pseudo Dresden Slate._

_Totsuka watched as the other Kings appeared beside him. He was quite shocked to see them._

_"XX-chan, return to your King and warn him about this." Totsuka opened up the portal to his domain which took a toll of him due to an effect the power with the barrier of the Gold King enclosed in the cell he was within with Neko. Totsuka bit his lip as he was zapped by his own power. That was another effect. Totsuka was not sure what he was up against but it was best for Neko at least to escape._

_"No, I can't leave Tatara here."_

_"Be a good girl, this is an order!" Totsuka nuzzled the girl who turned into her cat form as their cell shrinked. Neko had a hard time containing her power._

_"Don't worry, everything will work out, XX-chan. Trust me, trust His Majesty." Totsuka gave Neko a warm smile._

_"NO, Tatara!" Neko reached out her paw to him as the portal closed up on her before she was hit by a beam through her small body not even Totsuka could stop it. Neko disappeared from his sight into his domain._

_"XX-chan!" Totsuka screamed. Tears of loss welled up his eyes. It felt like that night he left HOMRA._

_"That is quite an emotional performance. Totsuka Tatara. I thought you're just an unfeeling man. You were never happy being bestowed by this power many sought for." The Gold King gave out a laugh._

_"You'll never understand." Totsuka cried. He prayed that Neko would return to Isana Yashiro and he would be able to save her._

* * *

_Isana Yashiro was in the arms of his beloved clansman lying on his lap watching the day passed by in the corridor of Ichigen's residence. He wished this moment would last forever and ever but he knew he was being selfish._

_"Shiro, what do you want to have for dinner today?" It was a routine for Kuroh to ask Shiro wanted to have for the night's dinner and Kuroh would head out to the city to buy the ingredients._

_"Steamboat!" Shiro raised his hands excitedly._

_"Steamboat in the summer?" Kuroh frowned at his ridiculous request. Steamboat was best eaten during the winter season._

_"Can't we?" Shiro pouted. He enjoyed having steamboat with him and Neko before she left for her trip with the sixth and the undead King Totsuka Tatara around the world in order to meet up with the newly awakened Gold King. By right, Shiro was the one supposed to go but Totsuka decided to go on his behalf as apology for causing him trouble. Shiro did not mind. After all, things all worked out in the end with the Seventh and the Colourless King defeated, and three Clansmen dead._

_The power he found and researched on instead of happiness had brought him and other Kings loneliness, despair and loss. The only way to dispel them of their curses was when all seven Kings gathered. It had to happen when all Kings were willing to cooperate and let go of the powers they possessed. With the evil Colourless King running amok and the Green King who was plotting and scheming in the background, Shiro knew that would not happen, thus, Roulette Ritual was another option to force the Dresden Slate to select seven candidates worthy of the thrones and hope for the best. Shiro had chosen Suoh Mikoto to be the next Silver King to save him from his imprisonment. He would be the one who owned the Dresden Slate._

_The ritual was stopped by Totsuka Tatara and Fushimi Saruhiko and the crack within the Dresden Slate helped. Totsuka Tatara decided to accept his responsibility as the sixth King representing the will of the rest of the Kings thus stopping the ritual with Fushimi holding two different auras to fix the broken Dresden Slate. The Dresden Slate had removed the Colourless King who had nobody to possess from his throne as punishment as he failed as a King. The rest of the Kings including Shiro regained their rights to their respective thrones and a new Gold King was awakened._

_Shiro was curious how the successor of his old friend would be like? He hoped he would not be as strict and serious as his lieutenant but yet if he was not strict, the country would have fallen when the clans were at war with one another. He was too much a pacifist to think that the Kings and their clansmen would be able to live together in peace._

_He was grateful to Kokujouji Daikaku for his effort in creating the peace he was enjoying right now. He wondered if his successor could do the job as well as him. Shiro would end his vacation soon when Totsuka Tatara accomplish his mission to bring the new Gold King to him._

_"I'll be going, Shiro. Be good and stay at home!" Kuroh nagged like a wife would._

_"Yes, my wife. Have a good trip!" Shiro chirped waving his hands at Kuroh who stole a glance at Shiro before leaving for the nearby market in town. Kuroh smiled in return. Never did he know that the next time he saw him, he would become his enemy._

* * *

Kuroh was trembling in fear in an alley as his recorder fell off his pocket. He fell on his knees in defeat in the rain as he faced the new enemy who would be challenging Shiro to a war.

* * *

_A pair of normal parents were looking worriedly outside a normal looking bedroom of their young daughter. A little girl seemingly at the age of 8 with ginger red hair was acting up again. She was talking to a bunch of toys keychains on her bed._

_"What should we do, honey, our girl can't stop talking to her keychains?"_

_"Don't worry, my dear, I have received a contact from JUNGLE, they will be able to help our little girl."_

It was something which had been playing over and over again in Minoru's mind as he watched over his sleeping young sister. Her hair had turned from a beautiful ginger red to snow white, an after effect from the treatment from a medical facility run by the top tier members of JUNGLE despite being normal doctors on the surface. They did not even charge them for the treatment as long as Minoru could earn enough points from his mission in exchange.

"Misaki-nii, help…" She was mumbling for her brother who had lost contact with them since her birthday.

"Megumi, Misaki-nii had abandoned us. Minoru-niichan swears I'll earn enough points by break HOMRA down to get you healed." Minoru said grabbing her hand in determination.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 2\\(^_^)/**

* * *

**Here I come presenting a character bio if anybody is interested to read.**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

No. 3 from Scepter 4 and is still no. 3 despite being hiatus from Scepter 4 for his university studies. He had decided to take up scholarship from Scepter 4 after the Roulette Ritual in order to take care of JUNGLE on his own to avenge his former friend's death and of course to avoid his Captain. Working for HOMRA part-time, he was currently travelling with the former potential No. 3 of Scepter 4, Kusuhara on his journey to Germany to investigate the witnessing of a certain thought-to-be-dead Minato Twins.


	3. Pseudo Slate

That night, Kuroh had never returned home. Shiro had been pacing up and down anxiously looking out at the entrance. It was not like Kuroh to be that late and he did not even call him. Shiro even receive a PDA from Kuroh for easy contact. Shiro tightened his grip on his PDA with Kuroh's figurine hanging.

"Oh yeah." Shiro could always call him. He just realised. Shiro stuck out his tongue and tapped for Kuroh's number. However the other party who picked up was who he never expected.

"It can't be." Shiro muttered in disbelief when that person hung up on him.

His PDA rang causing him to dress up and left the house.

"Neko!" Neko was found badly wounded lying in a pool of blood by the two successive Red Kings on their way back to Bar HOMRA.

* * *

Isana Yashiro ran down the street and hopped on the train. He sat on the seat and fidgeted. He could not stop looking up at the signboard hoping to reach his destination fast. Each minute passed like a day to Shiro. He was feeling insecure. In his mind, that man's voice played on. He could recognise the voice anywhere after hearing it for six whole months from his partner's beloved recorder.

He knew Kuroh was never coming back.

* * *

Neko awakened in the hospital in tears. She realised her friend, Anna sleeping by her bedside quietly holding her hand.

She turned her head over and saw another man who stood by the window. She recognised him as the lion senpai, her King was obsessed with.

"You're awake. You were out for the whole night." He continued. Anna stirred at his voice.

"Neko-san?" Anna rubbed her eyes. "How're you feeling?"

Neko grimaced when she felt for her injury.

"You better be careful with your wound and lie down. You just undergone an operation and you had lost a lot of blood." Suoh reminded. The girls blinked at his remark. Suoh Mikoto was never a man who would bother with such details.

"After hearing so much from Kusanagi and Munakata, I can nag as well." Suoh tried to explain as the girls laughed at each other until Neko's face twisted in pain. She must have reopened her wound from all the laughing.

"Let me get the doctor." Anna said giving Mikoto and Neko some private moment. She was worried but Mikoto was even more anxious even if he did not show it on his face. A war was impending was what she read from Neko. She raised her head as she heard someone panting by the door. He was the first and Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann who was now known as Isana Yashiro. He was in black turtle neck shirt, brown jacket with two straps of black buckle on both sides and black pants. He sure came as soon as he received a call from Anna.

"How is Neko?" He asked anxiously. He finally met up with Anna.

In the room, Suoh Mikoto had his eyes widened after hearing Neko narrating of her close shave to death experience. He slammed on the table in front of Neko startling her. He decided he would save him from whatever trouble he got himself into for he was one of the most important person in his life.

* * *

The Blue King, Munakata Reisi once again stood before the Dresden Slate which was laid on the top of Mihashira Tower. He would come here once in a while when he felt troubled. It was no longer something he could share with his close friend who had relinquished his responsibility as the King. Not that he could give him any valuable advices.

Besides, the sixth King had not once attempted to meet with the former third King.

He had lost contact with the sixth King for more than two weeks. The last communication from Totsuka Tatara was he had located the Second King and he would make contact with him. Munakata stared at the Dresden Slate for a while. It was the same Slate Totsuka could communicate with whereas the Slate would not connect with him no matter how hard he tried. That was as far as Kings who could deal with physical entities could go.

Kushina Anna could not connect with the Slate after she was awakened as the Red King. The first contact by the Dresden Slate to the selected King was the only contact. Only the owner of the Dresden Slate could truly utilize its power like the late Gold King could.

He was a little taken aback when he heard about his death from the Silver King. The Silver King owned the Dresden Slate but he could not use it since the Roulette Ritual he attempted. He probably dropped the control to another King. Totsuka Tatara could communicate with it as the last King who connected with it during the ritual. All of them thought the sixth King owned the control to the Dresden Slate now.

Munakata knelt before the Slate and touched its surface. Totsuka Tatara used its power to heal him from the fatal injury he had received to save Fushimi and Fushimi recovered from his bad eyesight fully. It was an enigma indeed.

With Totsuka Tatara as their ally, there was nothing to fear even if the Green King tried anything.

The battle with the Strains continued on with no sign of conclusion. Hisui Nagare had always been a cunning man and Munakata Reisi merely played along with him despite finding no evidence in prosecuting him. Fushimi probably decided to leave Scepter 4 temporary to deal with them in his own way. He was not too worried with Kusanagi Izumo and Kusuhara Takeru keeping him in check.

Kusanagi Izumo, the right-hand man of Kushina Anna had sent Kusuhara Takeru, his former clansman to Germany taking Fushimi along. He had approved Fushimi's request for the use of his sabre, Subaru in the name of official investigation. There was a lead from Kusanagi Izumo's network that something greater than the threat of JUNGLE was on a move and they were to find out what.

* * *

"This is the location Captain had last heard from Totsuka-san." Kusuhara Takeru and informed his partner, Fushimi Saruhiko who had been observing the surrounding. They were riding on a jeep. Kusuhara had just passed his driving license and had been really excited about this trip. Fushimi just hope to go home safely. They had arrived to a place with nothing left but a desert-like ruined city.

A group of rabbits in increasing number suddenly came up to the jeep by…teleporting. Those were not normal rabbits. They were gold with red eyes.

"What?" Kusuhara almost fell off the driver seat. Fushimi reached for his sabre, Subaru and was prepared to fight.

"Kusuhara, get a hold of yourself." Fushimi ordered. He was powerless now but he used to be much more focused.

"I'm just surprised all the sudden." Kusuhara scratched his head.

One of the Rabbits, turned into a human-like form like how a clansman from the Gold Clan dressed up like, an USAGI.

"Have you come and help us fight the war against the Kings from the other side?" He suddenly asked Fushimi closing up to his face. Cold sweat emerged from his startled face. He took back his comment on Kusuhara earlier.

"Come with us." The USAGI introduced themselves as the other sixteen rabbits switched to their human-like form.

He had led them to a mysterious gigantic cave within the ancient city. Fushimi held his sabre as a defense while Kusuhara followed him closely. It was eerily quiet. Kusuhara was a little as a piece stone was heard hitting the ground.

They were led to a huge room of space where another giant hole was found in the wall. The Minato twins Fushimi and Kusuhara were following the lead were sitting nearby the cave as the USAGI bowed out and leave the room. Hirasaka Douhan was right.

They were indeed well and alive. The Minato twins smiled at the newcomers.

"But how?" Kusuhara blurted out as Fushimi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in fury. He was willing to bet that it was the work of the irresponsible Purple King who would do whatever he wished.

"How could he?! How could he?!" Fushimi lost it and raised his voice. His fist trembled in anger. Kusuhara turned to his direction and looked on sadly. He was one of those saved having benefited from the power of the half-awakened Purple King and the dead Gold clansman specialized in healing.

The Purple King, Totsuka Tatara must have used his power on them saving their lives.

Fushimi could never forget how selfish he was for taking away the hope if what Muankata and Suoh discussed was true. He had seen his true power with his own eyes. Fushimi raised his hands and reached for his eyes to only stop by Kusuhara who grabbed his hand. He could only shake his head well aware what Fushimi was going to do.

"Please don't. Don't hurt yourself." Kusuhara could only give him some comfort hugging him from his back as Fushimi yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Totsuka Tatara stared coldly at the man on the ground within the glass sphere he was encased in. The man who had him captured looked up to the sphere floating in the air was admiring at his stubbornness. It would be less painful if he would agree with him.

"Don't think bad of me, Totsuka Tatara." the Gold King of the Pseudo Dresden Slate said once more. At the next moment, the door was heard creaking open. Totsuka saw a lady walked in. She had long beautiful platinum blonde hair. Like the Gold King, she was in uniform but quite different from his.

"So he is the bridge between us and the Kings of the other side?" The lady looked up at Totsuka with a sweet smile.

"Yes, there won't be another King like him in our rank. He'll be the best bargaining chip we have against them." He said to her.

"Why?" Totsuka attempted to understand.

"Why? Because Addy is not a befitting King who can fulfill his promise to the Dresden Slate." The lady said in response, her finger paced over her chin.

"It's not nice to say that of your brother." The Gold King warned.

"Brother?" Totsuka wondered. He fell on his butt as the said lady turned to him. He had seen her true form. He just could not understand.

"Because we're the Kings of the opposing Dresden Slate. If he is not a fitting King, I'll play the role to take him down. This is my role as assessor of the Silver King, Totsuka Tatara-san..." Up in the sky a Silver Sword of Damocles appeared hovering above the position where she stood.

Two figures came in to join them. Totsuka could recognize the younger man for sure. He was lowering his head as he followed the elder man in traditional Japanese robe. The man bowed to the lady in respect.

"Yatogami Kuroh…"

_"Now what His Majesty was going to do_?" They were the Kings of the Pseudo Dresden Slate, the Kings from other side appointed by the Pseudo Dresden Slate to challenge the Silver King of the true Dresden Slate, the Kings who were considered as alive as they were the Kings who were dead. Totsuka leaned against the wall of the sphere in despair.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 3\\(^_^)/**

* * *

**XX-chan (Neko)**

A Silver Clansman and a former Purple Clansman. She was the only clansman and support the Purple King, Totsuka Tatara had before he met Suoh Mikoto. Totsuka had been trying to hide his presence from the late Gold King and he was finally found one day. In order to allow Totsuka to remain by Suoh's side, Neko took the liberty to wipe his memory thus conceal his power as the sixth King. Neko had been working under the Gold King since then to protect Totsuka. A mission forcing her to erase a woman's memory of her niece broke her. Neko erased her own memories not long after running away and finally encountered the Isana Yashiro who fell from the sky in the school island.

 


	4. Key Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled "Key Ghosts" came about from the conversation I have with Belphy if you had read her "One shots Of the Key Ghosts", you will be able to get some clues on what is going on here. Our stories are linked at some point so if you think you are confused, don't worry, you will get it later on after I written more about them. Thanks to Belphy, I had an idea on the direction the plot will head into.
> 
> K is not mine. If it's mine, I will have known how Hisui looks like.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for the support.

"Megumi, I'll save you, I swear." Kouzuki Minoru sat up suddenly. Glancing around, he realized he was in the rooftop taking a afternoon nap. He stood up at look out of the scenery outside the fence.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled out of his lungs as he saw a girl with white hair crawling around searching for something. The girl continued to search.

"Minoru, I'm searching for a Hercules beetle, have you seen it?" She said it with no emotion.

"Anna-chan, you can't find a Hercules beetle here." He said it bluntly.

"Really? I'm sorry. I thought I will be able to find one and show you as it's your birthday today." Kushina Anna turned to him looking disappointed.

"It was a lie from my dad, you see." Minoru scratched his head. He would love to see one after being shown one a few years ago. Minoru was a little touched that Anna actually remembered that. He was aware Anna probably done this on purpose in order to please him.

He urged Anna to sit beside him as they stared out of the blue sky together. The two of them remained in silence. Minoru was troubled trying to start a conversation.

"You looked so stressed in your sleep." Anna said breaking their silence. "Did something happen?"

Minoru did not know whether he should share with her his trouble. Anna would not be able to help her. Her clan did not have the resource, JUNGLE had. He had made a decision as he stood up.

"It's okay. I can solve this on my own. I can do this."

_"I can save my little sister with enough point after I succeed in my mission today."_  Minoru thought to himself as Anna looked at him with a worried face. He was definitely keeping something from her. Even though Anna made friends with him because she could not read him, there were times Anna wished she could read him like now. They had their own secrets.

Anna was worried about Suoh after their conversation with the Silver King last night. It was not something she could share with him either.

* * *

"I think we have been walking round and round with no avail." Benzai Yuujirou complained to his partner, Akiyama Hiyori. They were chasing after a strain as they got lost in an alley.

Akiyama stopped in his step and looked around his surrounding. Walking and taking some turns, he realized Benzai was right, they were running around in circles.

"What was that over your head?" Akiyama suddenly asked.

"You have one too." Benzai said pointing at his head in response.

A bar seemingly like a HP in the game hovered above their heads.

They did not realise that some distance away, their comrades were caught in the same situation. Awashima Seri was on her way home was surprised that she was caught in some kind of barrier. Her PDA buzzed as a menu for a game appeared in the screen.

* * *

"The preparation is almost ready." A man in shadow said to his subordinate. They were surrounded by a number of screens with different people with different expression.

"Once the last pawn got on the board we shall start the game, Nagare-chan." Mishakuji Yukari showed his face to the man in shadow.

"Douhan-chan and the rest are making this game fun by gathering stronger parties." He reported.

"Unfortunately, for some reason, that interesting young man was removed from the board. It doesn't matter, I will take this chance to break the two clans at once. I'll invite him once more once this was over when he had nowhere to go. The streets are the battlefields."

* * *

"Your mission is to get the boss on the board to start the event, Kouzuki-kun, you got it? Lure him here and leave the rest to Aya and the rest of us." Oogai Aya said to one of her groupmate briefing him for the next mission.

"I'll make sure I get this done, I'll be someone as awesome as you, Aya-san!" The brunette middle school student said excitedly. He was reaching his goal with some amount of points and pending for promotion.

"After this, both HOMRA and Scepter 4 will fall leaving the Kings. Let's see who can survive in the survivor's game." Oogai folded her arms as she stared down at the lost members of HOMRA caught within the barrier.

* * *

Munakata Reisi stood before his own desk in front of the blonde man who sat on his seat as if he was the Boss.

Munakata appeared to be calm. It was not the first time he saw a ghost. This was just another one. He was unfazed when his men who seemed to be possessed had him surrounded urging him to surrender.

"As you have heard me, we're taking the old Dresden Slate and the Rabbit had the tower under our control." The man in blue uniform who said on his desk said. It was uniform different from his. Munakata did not like how it looked hence he was wearing what he was wearing now.

"You say you're the Blue King. Interesting. Let's play puzzle together." The man took a piece out and placed on the correct spot forming the crown of the image. Munakata Reisi took a seat in front of the man. He supposed Totsuka Tatara had been done in by the so-called Kings from the other side and he had no choice but to play by ear. None of the men in his office were under his order.

* * *

"You're surprisingly calm, Suoh Mikoto-san." The boy with white hair came over to the red haired man who was debating on whether he should smoke, flipping his lighter on and off.

"Isana Yashiro huh? How was that woman?"

"Don't act blur in front of me. You're worried about the sixth King. He used to be your vassal, isn't it?" Shiro hit the sore spot. Suoh did not know how to speak of this subject he had been avoiding. Suoh frowned and turned his head away.

"Tatara is a smart man. For him to be able to send Neko back here, he had left a trail I can pick up." Suoh turned his head back to Shiro dropping the unlit cigarette he had on his mouth.

"I can find him and Kuroh as well. Most importantly, I'll be able to find out who I'm dealing with." Shiro informed him.

"Meanwhile, I have to bail Reisi out from what he was stuck with. I can't have a man of his calibre confined. You're also worried about him right?"

"You have a plan without your clansmen helping you?" Suoh got interested. Suoh had returned to Scepter 4 Headquarter but did not enter as he sensed something was wrong with the HQ. He could not contact Munakata hence he came back to the hospital pacing up and down of the corridor thinking how he could ask the wise Silver King for advices. After the incident with the Dresden Slate, he had known there was a limit to what he could do.

"I do. It doesn't have to be my clansmen. It appeared that another King was born and I'm using his or her clansmen's help." Shiro said with an assuring smile.

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Neko, are you feeling better?" Isana Yashiro in brown coat and black pants sat by her beside and petted her head. Neko turned her head away and pouted. She was ashamed of herself actually._

_"You know Neko, it's thanks to you, I have a clue of what we're dealing with. " He read a message Munakata Reisi had sent to inform him and he was clear._

_It was not that the Silver King had been enjoying his holidays. He had been observing things since the "Roulette Ritual" which could have killed him as a punishment he had deserved for defying the Dresden Slate. There was a reason why he could return. The Dresden Slate had planned a test but what it would be unknown until the time comes._

_"Long ago in history, there were seven Kings who led their respective clans. However, for unknown reasons, a feud began between them and the clans separated, becoming enemies. "_

_He could never forget what the Lieutenant had told him._

_"This country will come to an end, Weismann!"_

_The same sentence he heard over the phone hit him that it was the start of the test._

* * *

_"Is it alright for you to betray the Clan you belonged to?" Isana Yashiro addressed a group of Strains as soon as he met up with them back on Earth._

_A young one-eyed Strain in red jumper suit and had stepped out before him._

_"You're the one who attacked me out in the blue." Shiro scratched his cheek trying to recall where he met one of them. The young man was one of the Strains who would assist him and the other kings to get through the test._

_Shiro had no choice, in order to help them; he had to accept the harsh test before him after hearing their words. Together they formed the rogue group of Strains or rather the clansmen created remotely by an ignorant King and they called themselves, Key Ghosts._

_They were to reunite with the King who had summoned them._

***End Flashback***

"What?" Munakata was startled when a grenade rolled in and exploded releasing a smokescreen. He was being tugged by an unknown being to escape the room in the midst of coughing by the rest of the unknown Blue Clansmen. It suddenly occurred to Munakata that his men had been switched out.

"Yes, they were the clansmen lost throughout the era between the former Blue Clan and other clans. They are taking their domain back." A voice said. Munakata could finally figure out a small figure before him. A young man in a red jumper suit, ¾ in knee length with a beanie over was his head was dragging him out.

"In order to fight them, Munakata-san needs to retreat for now." Muanakata blinked in surprise. Various possibilities occurred in his mind.

"You're?"

"Yes, we're the clansmen; JUNGLE had experimented from and killed. The person turned to Munakata to show Munakata his face when they managed to escape the building and hid behind an alley. Munakata tried his best to stay in control of himself.

"How?" Except for the eye patch over his left eye, Munakata was sure he was…

"We've decided to return as Strains as we can't wait too long." The young man smiled with tears seen on the corners of his right eye.

Minato twins smiled at Fushimi whose eyes were widened in horror after they explained their situation to him. Kusuhara Takeru gasped at the fact that ghosts other than the Purple King did exist.

* * *

"Everything will be alright, hush, my dear." A mother was trying to calm a little girl down as she sat her on the bed in the examination room of a medical facility.

"Don't worry, leave her to us. We'll help her. We have experience in dealing with people with special "illness". She'll stop talking to toys after this."

"We're counting on you, doctor." A man in forties requested a doctor with a mask over his mouth.

"No, Mummy, Daddy. I want to go with you." The little girl hugged a toy hammer rushing towards her parents who were leaving.

"Be good. Mummy and Daddy will be back in three days." A normal looking mother who seemed worn out was getting tired of dealing with her hysterical daughter. She was weird compared to other girls at her age. The doctor grabbed her arm to allow her parents to leave her.

"Stop it, girl!" The doctor said with a lower tone tightening the grip on her arms causing the girl to cry harder. Her parents were unable to hear her as they had already left.

"Let me deal with her." A male in his thirties looking feminine with purple hair smiled at the little girl with white hair. A parrot flew and landed on his shoulder.

"You must Megumi-chan, right?" Mishakuji Yukari greeted the little girl with a beautiful smile.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 4\\(^_^)/**

* * *

**Kushina Anna**

The current Red King who is struggling to keep her clan together. She decided to go to school so that she can see the world better. There, she met Kouzuki Minoru whom she took him as her very first clansman. She was aware that he was keeping secret from her and she hoped to find out before Mikoto and Izumo who had been worried about her for hanging out with him.

 


	5. Mystical Hunt of Shizume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in action as a Strain. I'm trying not to make him too powerful but I can't help it. I'm hoping for a reaction especially from Belphy after reading the last sentence. After which, if you would, please read chapter 1 of Belphy's "One shots Of the Key Ghosts" as I'm going around the story in case anyone would be lost later on. This story came to be from the chat I had with her. This chapter is named from her idea by the way.
> 
> The setting of the game is inspired by a number of anime.
> 
> K is not mine.

Kouzuki Minoru panted. He finally reached the bar. He needed help.

"What's going on?" The bar master was out with only Kamamoto watching over the bar and guard Anna.

"Please help me." Minoru begged.

"Minoru-kun, it's late, you should be home by now." Kamamoto frowned at the middle school boy drenched in sweat. Wouldn't his family be worried?

"Is Kusanagi-san around?" Minoru glanced around the bar.

"Unfortunately not. He had a date. He say and he asked me to look after the place." Minoru looked flustered. Kusanagi Izumo was the only one who could help him because he was strong.

"Megumi, Megumi she..."

"Megumi?" This was the first time Kamamoto and Anna who came down to the bar heard her name.

"JUNGLE has my younger sister. Please save her!" Minoru finally said it.

Kamamoto and Anna looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

"Seri-chan, where are you?" Kusanagi Izumo was worried. His line was cut off after his short conversation with Awashima on their date. He could not find her after he walked off to get something. He should be walking her home. She vanished into the thin air.

He tried calling her home but with no avail.

"I'm here." On the other hand, Awashima tried to call out for him. She tried to touch him to only realise her hand ran through his body. No matter what she did he could not hear her.

"It must be the work of the Green clan JUNGLE." Awashima attempted to send out messages to all her contacts for help with no avail when Doumyouji and Enomoto met up with her.

* * *

"JUNGLE is certainly making their move." Anna tried using her marble to locate Kusanagi but somehow couldn't. She sensed the change in the atmosphere and advised both Kamamoto and Minoru not to leave the bar.

"It felt like a barrier was set up and blocking my power." Anna explained narrowing her eyes.

"It had to be Hisui Nagare. Only he had the power to obstruct you." Kamamoto said. Anna did not say anything. Her gaze remained locked on her marbles.

Anna turned to Minoru who was running out all the sudden.

"Minoru-kun?"

"I can't sit here and wait. I've to save my little sister." Minoru said in response with an anxious look. Cold sweats were formed over his face.

As a Green Clansman he would not be caught in a barrier like this. Minoru took out a mask he hid in the alley. Using this, he should be able to find Kusanagi for help.

* * *

Isana Yashiro took Neko on his arms over the bed dodging a bullet or two. Suoh was defending against beams with his flame barrier.

"The enemy is JUNGLE." Suoh determined from the aura the enemies with helmets put up. They had taken over the hospital or rather the city. The game had commenced minutes ago when an image of a parrot mascot appeared before them.

_"Welcome to my JUNGLE Special Event, "Mystical Hunt of Shizume". In this event, hunters of JUNGLE will pick out and defeat the sprites and the fairies gathered throughout Shizume City. You won't know how many points you will receive until you defeat the opponent. 1 point will be given for every sprite or fairies incapacitated, 50 bonus points for those who could take out the "king" and the "queen" or the sprite or fairies, 25 for their right-hand man. They can be spotted by their HP bar over their head. Any weapon, any method can be used. You can move in group, you can move individually. The game will end once there is only one clan left standing. Those with the top 10 highest point, will be granted the power by the King"_

"You have 50 points over your head, she has 25." Suoh commented while knocking down a few fodders. He did not gain any point for defeating them.

"While you have none." Shiro said teasingly to an embarrassed Suoh. "But yet it'll be easier for you to make a move. " Shiro analysed. Suoh did not belong in any clan considering if the clansmen of HOMRA and Scepter 4 were caught in it had a HP bar above their head, he did not have one.

"I see them as pixies but you see them as a person right?" Shiro was really good at evading enemies, Suoh realized.

"Yes, they were from the Green and wearing a helmet." Suoh said as he went ablaze in flame with his power.

"In other words, they were not aware that they were dealing with real person. To them, it's a real game." Shiro climbed on the bed dodging another person reaching for him.

"Damn Hisui." Suoh nudged another person who charged in for attack. The most problematic were the bullets even though it would never hit kings like Shiro.

"Shiro, we'll be the last one standing right?" Neko said groggily. Shiro used his aura to attempt to break his HP bar above. He shuddered at thunderbolt shot down at his direction causing him to drop Neko who was caught by Suoh on his arms. With that he broke the rest of the Kings's HP bars at the same time freeing them from this stupid war.

In return, he took on all the repercussion of his action including Munakata who looked a little surprised to see his HP bar vanished while hiding in an alley with a one-eyed key ghost with chestnut red hair.

Shiro barely got over the attack and fell on the ground panting.

"Shiro!" She ran to him to check if he was hurt. Shiro struggled but he eventually recovered and stood up.

"Go!" Suoh directed Shiro and anxious Neko on his back. He opened the window much to Shiro's surprise. He would fell to his death.

"You got to be joking if you will fall to death. I'm not an idiot." Suoh justified nonchalantly.

"Let's meet at the safe house." Shiro instructed. He had ordered all Kings under his alliance to gather in a secret safe house only certain people would know. It was as though the locations were imprinted on the chosen one. That included Suoh who had contact with the Dresden Slate. Even if he did not, he would have heard from Munakata.

"Don't die on us, Lion Senpai, for Anna's sake." Neko cried as Suoh decided to stay and buy them some time.

"Who do you think I'm, woman? I won't die until I meet the other King you selfishly presented to me. He owed me an explanation." Suoh gave an assuring smile as Shiro decided to do a backdrop.

"Good luck!" Shiro said in German.

"You too." Suoh smirked as he set the room in flame.

* * *

"Hey hey, this isn't funny." Kusanagi could only dodge the attack by the group of "pixies" with laser beams. He took out the lighter for a moment and hesitated. He noticed that his bar received a boost. He was the one who held the 50 points bounty as the King of Fairies. Obviously, the underdogs were eyeing him.

"For the sake of receiving power from the King huh?" Kusanagi sighed. He could not kill them. Even though he could not see, he was smart enough to figure that they were Green clansmen. To them, he was an enemy boss to be killed. Using his lighter Kusanagi jumped onto an outdoor stage and created a smokescreen.

"Boss should appear later." He decided to keep himself hidden but he had to find Awashima who did not have her sword with her fast. She probably was like him, someone with a huge bounty. The Green was on a killing spree to gain points for their promotion and to receive power from the King who started this game. He was disgusted at how he done things.

"Over here!" There was a Green member in mask shouting at his direction.

"Minoru?" Kusanagi blinked in surprise when Minoru removed his helmet revealing his face. He finally found Kusanagi who was following him as soon as he saw him wearing the helmet out of his bar. That was how he entered this dimension.

"I'll lead you out of here. The game won't end until all members of other two clans goes down." Minoru explained quickly. He finally located Kusanagi who was caught into the dimension even without his interference as part of his mission. He would have thought that it was a heaven gift to him if he did not know better. Kusanagi looked at the boy with furrowed eyebrow. The Blue King and himself was right that Minoru was not as simple as he seemed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the killing spree continued.

"Goutou, are you alright?" Hidaka helped his friend who received a scratch on his face from dodging the beam. Goutou nodded before pushing Hidaka away from the next wave which was shot through his torso much to Hidaka's horror as blood splattered over his face.

"Goutou!"

* * *

The key ghost in red jumper suit cuddled to himself in fear pulling off his beanie. He covered his ears to stop himself from hearing all the bloodcurling scream. He did not even know why. He thought his sense were numbed. Munakata squatted to his level and ruffled his hair to comfort him. He was surprised he was doing this when a familiar voice was heard teasing him.

"Is Munakata not heading to the safehouse? The Silver King is waiting for you."

"Say who is late, Suoh? I'm waiting for you." Munakata said as though he could read his mind. Suoh Mikoto appeared in the entrance of the alleyway. The key ghost reacted to the familiar voice as he lifted up his head and glanced at Suoh's direction in daze. His memories felt fuzzy. Suoh tilted his head as Munakata seemed weird with his squatting pose as the key ghost vanished.

"This is lame." A female figure materialized taking Suoh and Munakata by surprise. She was a woman in twenties with long straight lime green hair leaning against the wall as she dragged a Green clansman who could travel through the wall and threw him out. He held a rapier which could have wounded any one of them badly.

"You should have called for me earlier." The woman was examining the rapier. "The rapier is connected to electricity which could have stopped your heart if it stabbed you." She stared at the two men who pretended not to be surprised.

"What is this you're holding, Suoh?" Munakata noticed a strap of a chibi woman with lime green hair on his hand.

"A protective charm from the Silver King."

"Could it be?" Munataka noticed that the key ghost who was with him vanished.

"He went back to the key chain in shock." The woman said. "As expected from a newbie."

The woman scanned the two men. "Both of you are quite good looking. I don't mind working with you. My name is White Witch." She offered her hand to Suoh for a handshake.

"Don't forget about me." A sinister laugh echoed in the air.

"The Black Emperor." She realized. Turning to Suoh, she noticed he held two keychains with another chibi male with black hair and violet eyes. Things were getting serious if they were both summoned.

In the end, Munakata and Suoh headed separate way. Muankata would head over to the safe house Shiro ordered. Inside the barrier, it appeared that Muankata's sabre would not activate after Shiro's interference while Suoh would scout for the rest making sure the others were okay. The key chain hanged on Munakata's sabre seemed to react. Suoh had noticed the key chain and decided to head to the airport being advised by the White Witch to pick some boys up when he asked her about it.

* * *

"And don't you think the street is little too quiet?" Kusuhara asked his partner, Fushimi. They had returned to Japan as instigated by a certain King they picked up in Germany with puppy eyes to leave Germany as soon as possible. Fushimi turned and glared at the King with honey brown hair who looked away in guilt.

They just had a battle with a group of bunnies just to get out of that dreadful place thanks to that happy-go-lucky King, Totsuka Tatara who decided to disappear again. They were stuck with two key chains they could not quite throw away.

"It's those key chains again." Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Looking for a cab?" He heard the annoying voice of the King he hated. Suoh Mikoto landed to the ground near them. He had been leaping from rooftop to rooftop with his power as a strain. Lifting himself in the air was an easy feat with the White Witch amplifying his power. The key ghost, their power would amplify the power of their users contracted to them.

"What's the matter, Suoh Mikoto? You're here to pick us up?" Fushimi demanded.

"Yes and no." The woman known as the White Witch interrupted.

"Who're you?" Fushimi eyed her suspiciously. The woman scanned Fushimi and his left eye caught her attention.

"I see." She merely said. "They will do. I'll take them to the current Blue King."

"How did you know they're back?" Suoh asked in curiosity. The White Witch touched Fushimi and Kusuhara's chin much to Fushimi's annoyance. She was making flirting with them obviously evading Suoh's question.

"Fushimi, remember to return to the battlefield after collecting that key chain from Munakata, you're needed." Suoh said before he left for his next location.

"If it was Fushimi, he would be fine." Suoh said to the Black Emperor who was taken aback how trusting Suoh was to a key ghost he just knew minutes ago.

"THERE YOU ARE HIDING!" Kusuhara Takeru could not believe his eyes as a car jam braked before them.

It was Totsuka Tatara who stole a car. Fushimi decided that he could not stand the Purple King no matter how much Kusuhara tried to dissuade him.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 4\\(^_^)/**

* * *

**Kusanagi Izumo**

The brain of HOMRA who had been carrying everything on his back especially so after the loss of their vanguard. He could not have shown Suoh's his weakness even though he was relieved that he was alive. Kusanagi was a little concerned for the missing Totsuka who had been avoiding them. Kusanagi hoped for the day when the three of them, with Totsuka would reunite once more.


	6. Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit of inspiration to write this. I'm going around chapter 1 of Belphy's "One shots Of the Key Ghosts" so if you want to know what happened a certain character POV, it's essential that you read that chapter.
> 
> K is not mine.

"Tatara! It's Tatara!" Neko sat up on the bed as Shiro greeted Totsuka who had arrived to the safe house safely.

"I'm planning to go get you." Shiro exclaimed in relief. Totsuka smiled. Shiro watched as Totsuka walked straight to Neko.

"Thank you for helping XX-chan, your Majesty!" Neko giggled when Totsuka tickled her under her chin . As much as she enjoyed being with Shiro, Totsuka was an important person to her.

"Ahh… I feel like a third wheel now." Shiro pouted and saw Kusuhara Takeru who chuckled in response.

"It had been a while, Silver King." Kusuhara greeted with a bow.

"I thought I had told you to stop with all the formality, I'm just Shiro." Shiro complained with his hand on his waist. Shiro turned his head over suddenly upon hearing Neko's groaning in pain.

"Looks like her wound had opened. Let me take a look." Totsuka shamelessly unbutton her pajamas nonchalantly to tend to her wound while Kusuhara decided to look away. Shiro blushed but was looking serious as Totsuka used his power to "heal" her. Shiro had been curious of his ability. As much as he could heal himself, he could not help Neko and those who were wounded.

Another King came to his side after walking past Kusuhara whom bowed frantically at.

"Oh, so this is how the sixth King healed me." He said pushing up his glasses.

"It's Reisi. Where is the other guy who is with you?" Shiro asked watching Totsuka's hand glowing in purple and Neko's wound was fading.

"I gave him some private time with an old friend of his." Munakata said. His gaze focused on the door he came in from. His thought was with Fushimi who was reunited with the key ghost he took with him. Munakata could not help but to feel guilty that things had ended this way.

Meanwhile, Fushimi was holding a young man with chestnut red hair wearing red jumper suit burying his face on his shoulder in tears. His key chain was held firmly on his hand.

Munakata could this would ease his guilt a little. Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder for assurance. Kusuhara witnessed with a smile feeling amazed there were three Kings who could actually get along under one roof.

* * *

After settling Neko to bed, Totsuka would like to explain what had happened but there was an emergency on hand.

"What is your next order, your Majesty?" Totsuka asked Shiro.

"I said stop with that. I'm just Shiro." Shiro sighed in defeat. Just how many times. He really wondered how Suoh could stand him.

"With your power, Totsuka-kun, taking care of the wounded and stopping their time would be a great help to all of us." Munakata suggested.

"Leave it to me." Totsuka walked to Shiro. He totally ignored Munakata's presence on purpose walking past him. Munakata was trying to control himself from showing his irritated expression. Totsuka was unpredictable. He was only willing to talk to him on the day they had their meeting, other than that he would ignore him.

"Reisi, can I get help from the man I believe he is…" Shiro placed his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Fushimi-kun." Munakata finished for him.

"Ahh… Monkey." Shiro recalled.

"It's Fushi…" Munakata tried to correct him.

"Saru-kun." Totsuka corrected. Munakata clenched his fist in annoyance.

Kusuhara could only chuckle quietly at their interaction as a woman in lime green hair knocked the door loudly.

"Time to move, boys. It's a bloodbath out there." A woman's voice was heard. It was the key ghost, White Witch.

"I almost forgot about her." Kusuhara realized. She was the one who gave them the direction and they barely managed to survive the journey with Totsuka reckless driving. She was a double alpha (S Class) Strain if they wanted to compare her level to a Strain.

"The new generation of Kings seems pretty helpless. My objective like the other key ghosts is to return to our King, the Colourless King who summoned us but don't you underestimate us, the new Kings." The White Witch introduced herself.

"This is the work by the current Green King, to destroy the core of the server, is the only way to save your men, Reisi." Shiro analysed. Shiro had studied the main clansmen under both Munakata and Anna. If there was anyone, only the third-in-command, Fushimi Saruhiko had the best chance in thwarting his plan.

"If it was before, he would have reluctantly followed my order but now…" Guilt welled up within Munakata whenever he thought of the young man who sacrificed his life for him.

"Who says I won't do it. Give me the location." Fushimi appeared at the door after finishing his business. He was persuaded by the key ghost with hanged at his belt to assist the Kings.

* * *

Minoru and Kusanagi managed to avoid a number of "pixies" at each turn of corner.

"Minoru how did you know?" Kusanagi asked while following him. Like it or not Kusanagi was wary in case it was a trap.

Minoru bit his lip.

***Flashback***

_Minoru went to the facility where his sister was held before he headed to his mission. For the sake of his sister, he was willing to do anything. He was about to achieve enough points for promotion._

_"Let me deal with her." A male in his thirties looking feminine with purple hair smiled as a parrot by his shoulder flew to the little girl with snow white hair who flinched in fear._

_"Onii-chan… help me!" The little girl known cried holding up her air-inflated toy hammer. Totsuka could not be manipulated and he turned against them but this girl was different. She was young and naïve, she could work._

_"With this little girl, Kouzuki Megumi, we'll be able to turn the tide against the other Kings." Hisui Nagare in his parrot form said to himself being reminded of the humiliation by one of the Kings, a man in blue with blonde hair calling himself a King from the other side. As a result they had to run with tails between their legs as they were unprepared to deal with them._

_"We'll obtain the power to defeat you and the rest of the Kings from the other side."_

_Out in the facility a boy in brown hair was staring at the sky in horror from the corridor as he overheard things he should not have. A black sword like structure pointing downwards hovered above the air._

_"Megumi…" He muttered her name in disbelief as he took off running in fear. They were lying to him._

***End flashback***

"My sister's hair turned all white because of their treatment." Minoru confessed feeling helpless.

Kusanagi clenched his fist feeling disgusted. JUNGLE was still dealing with their obnoxious experiment to draw out the power from a clansman to overpower the Kings and this time round they succeeded in a certain plan of theirs. He could not forget how one of their friends fell victim to such experiment and was killed.

"We can't let them have their way. What will you do now, Kouzuki-kun? You have to decide between her, Anna or might as well, your Green King, Hisui Nagare." Kusanagi lit his cigarette. Minoru's eyes widened at his words. Kusanagi knew he was also a clansman of the Green Clan.

"Why?" Minoru wondered why he did not expose him.

"Because Anna trusts you. As her clansman, we have to believe in her." Kusanagi released a puff of smoke in the air. "Now, lead me to the facility, we will get your sister out. Until then, give a thought about what I just mentioned."

Minoru could only cry in frustration. He was made a fool of by the adults.

* * *

Another explosion was heard after a pixie fired a canon at them.

"Chitose, how are you feeling?" Dewa checked on his partner who was bleeding from his side and losing blood fast.

"Leave me and go." Chitose muttered weakly.

"I can't leave you here." Dewa shook his head.

"There you are." Bandou found them.

"What's going on?" Akagi was shocked to see Chitose as "fairy" lying in a pool of blood. And before they realise, they were being targeted and locked by a cannon from a distance away.

"Just go, Dewa!" In the nick of time, Akagi threw Dewa out of the way as the blast hit all of them.

"CHITOSE!" Dewa could only watch helplessly as the smoke cleared. The three of them laid unconscious on the ground.

"No, not Shouhei and Bantou!" He shook his head in denial. They were burned badly. As clansmen of HOMRA, they should not be hurt easily by fire. The only answer was. They were granted green aura by their King and he was up against at least a middle-level pixie who grinned excitedly.

"JUNGLE…" He finally figured out what was going on.

* * *

At the same time, Scepter 4 as sprite had also found out what they were dealing with after hearing from Awashima. Akiyama and Benzai were unfazed as they knocked the "pixies" they encountered quickly. They would not give them a chance to fight back.

Goutou was barely hanging on. He needed medical attention fast. Hidaka shook his head in tears, he was going to lose another partner again.

Meanwhile, Enomoto was struggling dragging an injured Fuse along while Camo laid dying being burnt after his attempt to get Doumyouji out of the way like Goutou did to Hidaka. They could not see their enemies and were unable to fight back.

* * *

Dewa was knocked out pretty quickly. In the nick of time, a man in a hood had appeared before him block the line of fire by the pixie.

"I see an angel…" Dewa trailed off.

"T-ch. Stop trying to get yourself killed when you're already killed." Fushimi took down the Green clansman who was firing at Dewa and a stupid King for putting himself in danger just to protect his former comrades.

"Don't be so worked up, Saru-kun. Thanks to me, you're not caught in the dimension and see the clansman just fine. To them what they see was a pixie." Totsuka smiled at ease. His hands glowed as he tried to heal Dewa.

"It had been a while since he last saw his friends." Totsuka was pretty angry.

"Please move on to the server, you have your job Fushimi." Totsuka reminded him. Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"You don't have to remind me, I'll do just that." Fushimi ran past him.

"I'll back him up." Kusuhara informed Totsuka as he ran after him.

"Good luck." Totsuka sent his wish. He would heal all of them even if he had to pay with his existence. "Slay me if my Weismann level goes haywire, won't you, King?"

At the same time, Suoh stopped in his step as he thought someone called his name.

"What's wrong?" The black emperor with black hair asked.

"Nothing. Let's move on." Suoh continued running. He had been able to locate Munakata's men so far and was horrified at their state. Now he was determined to find the exit of the dimension and that was where Hisui Nagare had to be located.

* * *

Fushimi and Kusuhara had arrived in an apartment.

"This is the server room according to the White Witch." Fushimi looked around.

"Her gut feeling is right." Kusuhara felt amazed by the Colourless Clansman. She seemed more experienced than the rest of the Kings. Even her aura felt King-like. Kusuhara came up with a few speculations and was surprised with what Fushimi said next. Fushimi had heard about from one the key ghost he had been talking to. He had told him some fact about the double alpha level key ghosts.

"They were Kings before the Captain."

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 6\\(^_^)/**

* * *

**Isana Yashiro / Adolf K. Weismann**

Came back to the Earth in the plan to end what was going on to free the Kings' burden since he was bringing them despair rather than happiness. In order to deal the Colourless King who had taken over another body, he connected with the former Scepter 4's Kusuhara Takeru who offered to assist him in his cause. However, it caused burden to his body when Kusuhara received damages from enemies attack. He had since freed Kusuhara after the Roulette Ritual and had been observing the happenings around him since reuniting with Kuroh who broke his promise. Kuroh's betrayal had affected him.

 


	7. Battle Ready

"As expected from the defense of the server room which runs the game, the security is tight." Kusuhara stated the obvious when Fushimi clicked his tongue. It seemed like they had to get through them before Fushimi could start his work. There were at least six men patrolling the area. Their masks told them that they were at least at middle-class.

Fushimi felt a kick to his butt as he was kicked against the wall by Kusuhara.

"What are you doing?" Fushimi felt irritated.

"I'll distract them." Kusuhara muttered under his breath.

"Not when you can't even use an aura." Fushimi protested his tone sounded arrogant to only blink in surprise when blue aura flared up and engulfed him.

"It's true that I'm no longer a clansman but that doesn't mean I'm powerless. I was a Strain before I was invited by the Captain. " Kusuhara recalled the time when he first met Munakata Reisi when he was just a small-time policeman. He closed his eyes remising on the memories fondly.

"Besides…" Kusuhara pulled out his sabre "loaned" from the Blue King with Shiro's permission. Shiro had even connected with him in case he needed to summon his power. Kusuhara shook his head. He was not going to trouble Shiro especially he had his own mission.

"Kusuhara, ready."

"Who are you?" A man smirked sipping his beer noticing the presence of the two young men approaching the server room. It was not just him. Soon, they were surrounded and they were outnumbered.

"Not really." Kusuhara grinned holding up the keychain. He was going to summon Minato Akito to aid him.

"Go!" Kusuhara ordered. "I'll guard here."

Fushimi clicked his tongue once more. He felt for a keychain in his pocket.

"Here!" Kusuhara caught another key chain.

"The twins will work well together." Fushimi explained. Kusuhara smiled knowingly as he summoned Minato Hayato. It was not that the twins would assist his murderer but for the sake of returning to their King, they would go all out

"Don't you die here." Fushimi said quietly as he took off. His hand felt on the other precious key chain hanged with his sabre. There was no way he would have that key ghost with him fight. Not after they had finally been reunited.

"Misaki…"

* * *

It did not take long for Kusanagi to encounter one of the high-ranking clansmen with purple hair. He had been waiting for him who found the exit to the facility where Minoru's younger sister was said to be held at.

"Mishakuji Yukari." Kusanagi recognized from the smell of his cologne as the man approached him through the smoke where a series of explosion just worn off.

"Shall we continue from where we left off, the brain of HOMRA, Izumo-chan?" Mishakuji said with a sweet smile.

Kusanagi heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed that Minoru had set off to a different direction to get his sister while he would deal with the formidable opponent who used to train under the former Colourless King, Miwa Ichigen. After hearing how much trouble the Black Dog had with him, Kusunagi had his guard up. He lit the cigarette and started firing some fireballs.

Mishakuji smiled.

"Let's have fun, shall we?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kusanagi! He's too powerful for us to get past. I'll need you to stall him." Minoru ran in guilt when he saw Oogai Aya standing before him congratulating him for completing his mission. Mishakuji would finish Kusanagi Izumo according to their plan.

* * *

"Anna, where are we going?" Kamamoto felt uneasy running through the barrier while following her.

"To stop him." Anna merely said raising herself with her flame wing. "I sense malice from him."

"You mean the Green King?" Kamamoto asked running while watching Anna from the ground.

"No. I don't know who is he but he is going to kill Masaomi and the rest."

At the same time, Dewa was laying in a pool of blood. He was going to die here. The man in a hood was not an angel. He was speeding up his bleeding.

"Damn." He cried out weakly.

The man with honey brown hair smirked as he felt Dewa stopped breathing.

"With this, you'll be free of pain. Yata won't be lonely." Totsuka Tatara said quietly glancing at his hands which was covered with blood.

Totsuka Tatara had been suffering from the guilt. The Silver King of the other side knew. By using her knowledge as her advantage, Totsuka had sunk to his knee accepting her offer. They would let the current Silver King who was naïve to see the truth behind the Dresden Slate with the power of the pseudo Dresden Slate.

"Stop it!" Totsuka turned his head to the direction of a little girl's voice.

"It's Anna. Long time so see." Totsuka stood up turning his head to the direction where the other HOMRA guys fell. Kamamoto gasped at the casualty as he ran to Chitose and the rest. He was horrified as none of them were breathing.

"They aren't strong enough to stand against the Green clansmen."Totsuka merely said.

"So you take their lives lightly? Why are you doing this?" Anna demanded as she landed to the ground. Tears welled up her eyes in disbelief. She was too late. Was the man before her the gentle young man he knew who would not keep calling Mikoto King and taking care of her?

"Mikoto… Mikoto will be sad."

"It's true that I have the power to reverse their injuries but I can also speed up and cause their condition to deteriorate." Totsuka admitted. "King… He must be disappointed in me. That's of course, I caused the death of your clansmen."

***Flashback***

_There were times Totsuka paced up and down in Munakata's domain Scepter 4 considering if he should just look for his former King. He had been avoiding him since he had awakened from his slumber. He did not know what to say even if he met with him._

_Totsuka stood outside Suoh's private dorm. Peeking through the door, he saw the back of the Blue King, Munakata Reisi who was sipping tea. He was updating Suoh things during his absence._

_"Fushimi had left Scepter 4?" Suoh seemed surprised. He was never interested in anything. Suoh had a new expression Totsuka had never seen before._

_"Technically he is still a member of Scepter 4 but he took a scholarship and left claiming that he had fulfilled his bond to be eligible for the scholarship. I have expected it since I had lost his respect." Munakata said sadly. He had an expression Totsuka sworn no other member of Scepter 4 had seen. It was no wonder they were attracted to each other. Both Munakata and Suoh would only show their true feelings to one another._

_"This was something I'm telling only you. I can only watch him writhe in pain when we managed to get him to the medical facility hoping that Mizuchi Koushi who was confined there would be able to help him. It was my last struggle after he lost his consciousness in the arms of your right-hand man but ultimately I was unable to save him with my powers alone."_

_"That guy took him away." Suoh scoffed. He never knew what exactly was in the mind of Totsuka Tatara when he did that but he knew he had his own reason. It was all fated._

_"Even if you managed to save him, he can never go back to normal again." Suoh sat down and sipped his tea. Munakata raised his head. He seemed grateful._

_"I won't thank you for saying that you know."_

_"I don't need it."_

_It did not take long for Totsuka realized who the subject of the conversation was. Totsuka came to his grave to only see Fushimi standing by it talking to him about his days. Fushimi seemed alright but deep down he was frustrated._

_"Guess what, Totsuka-san you had respected turned out to be the sixth King. His power…" Fushimi let out a sarcastic laugh. "He could have saved you like he did to me, and to Captain. I'll never forgive him. Because he took that man away, you..." Fushimi could not say any further._

_Totsuka could only watch over Fushimi with a gaped mouth. There was nothing more to be said._

***End Flashback***

"Anna, our powers only cause others misery. Your Majesty is really too naïve." Totsuka stated.

"I'm determined to use this power to protect my family." Anna glared at Totsuka in determination.

"It's true that I'm unable to protect Misaki and it's going to be my regret for life but for his sake, I'm going to use my power to protect the rest!" Flames erupted and engulfed her body. Totsuka smirked darkly.

"I never expect there'll be a day that we will end up this way." Totsuka muttered. His purple aura too enclosed the area he was in.

* * *

"You're just in a right time, Suoh." A male around Suoh age sat in the shadow was watching the feeds of videos all around his room watching how his game would play out.

"Even though your participation within my calculation, I can't seem to program you in instead I shall have fun watching your loved ones killing each other."

"You have a really sick hobby." Suoh stood behind the Green King, Hisui Nagare.

"All I need to do is to burn you!"

Hisui vanished leaving electrical traces as soon as a blast of flame was about to hit him.

"Now, even if you head to them, who'll you side? I'm really curious how this will turn out." Hisui's laugh echoed in the air as the cage-like door of the entrance came down in response to his electrical impulse from his Green aura and imprisoned Suoh. "But I'll prefer you not to interfere as you watch how I deal with both Kings and have them kill one another."

"Hisui!" Suoh yelled in seething anger.

* * *

"My sister. Is she alright?" Minoru followed Oogai into the medical facility where his sister was held.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Oogai said as they walked into the quiet corridor. "Very soon, our King will end your sister's misery." Oogai tapped on her ear piece once, twice, thrice.

A shadow crept out at the roof opposite the building they were in. Someone was watching them through his lens.

"Finish him and we'll get our promotion, Oogai, you must be desperate to prove yourself." Mishina Souta commented to himself. They knew Minoru would betray him considering the level of aura he received from the Red Clan.

* * *

Kusuhara was in a tough fight against six members of JUNGLE. He had been training with Kusanagi for this day when he could put his power to use. He could not afford to get hurt and dodging was as much as he could do as he blocked his sabre against a JUNGLE member who used metal pole.

"He's strong." Kusuhara commented as Minato Akito slashed from behind with his colourless aura knocking the guy out.

"Thank you for helping your murderer." Kusuhara said with an apologetic smile.

"No thanks to you for helping my brother earlier." Minato headed off to fight the next one.

Three of them were down so they were left with three.

"Three VS Three. Let's do it!" Kusuhara informed the Minato twins.

Fushimi was fascinated by the programme JUNGLE had written.

_"The codes you write are beautiful. Too beautiful. I recommend you write the secret codes messier."_  Fushimi recalled his words. Indeed, the code Hisui had written was messy. He tightened the grip on the hand of the key ghost he was holding.

_"You're pretty talented. But you're inexperienced. If you want to play with me, do it after you've gotten stronger and smarter. "_

"Let's do it together, Saruhiko!" The one-eyed key ghost encouraged his partner.

"Yes, even though I can't defeat him with my power alone. This time I'll defeat Hisui with my programming skills." Fushimi was determined to do it fulfilling the promise he made before the grave of his closest friend who was now a key ghost.

Isana Yashiro smiled watching through the window. He would leave this to Fushimi while he would take care of another issue on hand.

"Here, we finally meet, the fifth King, Hisui Nagare." The Silver King greeted politely.

* * *

"This is all within your prediction." Another being who stood on the roof asked as an elder man with a walking stick supported himself watching behind him.

"From now on, let's see if he's a worthy opponent for our Silver King." The elder man said. "What will you do, Kuroh? I won't stop you from helping him after all, he is your current King."

The man with black hair tied into a ponytail narrowed his eyes watching his Silver King facing the Green King shrouded within the darkness. Yatogami Kuroh was determined to see through this to the end.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 7\\(^_^)/**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

In the previous series, he had made a promise to Shiro not to betray him when Shiro realised Neko's background and her true identity as a Purple Clansman. Kuroh had been depressed after Shiro's disappearance once more after the Roulette Ritual and stayed in seclusion. He was finally reunited with Shiro on his birthday. Right now, he had encountered someone who could sway his decision not to betray Shiro. What will he do?

 


	8. Shock

Mishakuji Yukari chuckled. He wasn't dead. He was outright defeated. After all, who could defeat a King other than a King? And a King who was formerly a powerful clansman.

The three Blue Clansmen came to assist Kusanagi against the fight with Mishakuji. As the fight had reached the climax, the virtual world they were in broke into pieces. After that things just happened too fast that not even Mishakuji or Awashima could catch their breath and they were all knocked out.

Awashima was shocked lying on the ground traumatized. To think he was the Green King. She along with a comrade and Yukari survived because one of their own challenged and attempted to perish with the Green King.

Obviously he failed and their bodies vanished.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she screamed his name. She was devastated. Benzai gritted his teeth in frustration for his inability to match the newly awakened King and most puzzling face was, he was a Green King.

* * *

In his dream he was running. Running freely where the freedom was. The boy smiled at the ever extending horizon of the grassland. Heaving a sigh of relief he allowed himself to fell on his back his hand extended to the bright blue sky.

Except now he landed on his back in defeat. Pain exploded in his body. He could barely hear some noise which resulted from the battle beyond him.

_"The strongest will survive. If you want, I'll grant you the power..."_  A tall woman with long beautiful platinum reached out to him in his memory.

He could not believe what he had done. He was defeated because he had hesitation. Hesitation in killing him, the immortal King as a result he ended up where he was now. Took an attack for the Silver King he was supposed to defeat.

Hisui Nagare mocked at himself as Isana Yashiro stared at him with widened trembling eyes with the tip of the sword sticking out his chest.

Isana Yashiro could not believe what he was seeing

The sword which stuck out Hisui's chest was a sword made to kill a King. He stuttered the name of the owner of the sword. As far as he knew, he would never kill without hesitation.

"K-Kuroh..."

The illusion was dissipated. Hisui Nagare fell onto the ground unmoving in his straight jacket. He had lost his ability to move his body. Which means that guy had broken the program of the game setting and Hisui lost his ability to move.

"I can't watch this any further. The silver queen wouldn't accept any betrayal from anyone. You had shown sign of betrayal. For protecting Adolf K Weismann, this is a proof so I'm here with Ichigen-sama to finish you off." Kuroh revealed his intention.

"To think I can be reduced to this state. I'm the strongest King... " Kuroh struck his Kotowari on him once more before he could finish.

"Even if my physical body is destroyed, my soul lived on. I can live as long as the virtual world exists!" Hisui said with a laugh turning his head to Shiro.

"Oh really?" On the other hand, Fushimi Saruhiko had completed his hack and the virtual world of game had vanished progressively.

"Fushimi Saruhiko?" Hisui Nagare in his game form stared at him from the monitor in disbelief. The world he built was breaking down.

"You told me to come challenge you when I'm older and gained more experience so I did." Fushimi muttered quietly. The key ghost beside him watched Fushimi closely. Fushimi was exceptionally calm. He had finally done it. Done something a King not himself was supposed to do.

"Well done, former middle school boy. I should have invited you to my clan at the earliest opportunity. To think my mistake resulted in my downfall." Hisui said mockingly as his image sizzled off from Fushimi's screen.

"I left all the winners with a wonderful ending video, a true end to this game! Enjoy!" Fushimi's eyes widened as soon as a certain obscene video on an assault on a certain clansman was played before he was taken away for the inhuman experiment. A drop of tear could be seen from the corner of the unfeeling key ghost's good eye.

* * *

"You're really naive, Anna. Did you think I'll go easy on you?" Totsuka sneered summoning his sonic butterflies. Instead of the red ones Anna was familiar with, they were purple. Anna could dodge with only a scratch on her cheek. A drop of blood fell on her hand which formed into a marble.

"Totsuka-san, stop this. You wouldn't do that to Anna." Kamamoto was following their trail as they moved to only get hit by a series of butterflies knocking him out effectively.

"Rikio!" Anna screamed as the fat man fell with a disbelief expression. Anna turned back to the man who was grinning with malice. No, that was not her friend, Tatara.

"Who are you?" She demanded looking at him through her marble.

"As expected from the red King, you've figure me out." The man removed a mask which was sizzling.

"I'm the the fifth and the Green King, the King of change..." Anna gasped at his face. He was...

"Now that you've seen me, I'll have to remove you." The Green King swiftly grabbed Anna by her face. Anna could only stare at him coldly as she called out her right-hand man's name.

* * *

A series of butterflies attack separated the Green King and Anna. Totsuka Tatara appeared catching Anna who fell unconscious on his arms in the nick of time. Before he could focus and see his face, the Green King escaped. He did not want to fight the sixth King.

"As expected from the King with the power of change, he could impersonate me to this extent. It took me a lot just to run after him."

Totsuka fell on one knee to try catching his breath. It was too strenuous to attempt to heal so many casualties at once. There was no way he could recover at the moment. Anna stirred and opened her eyes. Totsuka gave a smile of assurance.

Meanwhile, a hologram of the assault by six Green Clansmen against a defenseless Red Clansman was broadcasted throughout Shizume City. As cold hearted as he could be, not even Totsuka could deal with this. He clenched his fist in hatred.

"Tatara…" Anna tried to comfort him despite her own guilt.

The former red clansmen who were injured found their injuries healed stood up and watched the same video in hologram in shock.

"Yata-san." Kamamoto's face was covered in sweat as he held on to Anna's shoulder for support. Anna could only watch as her mouth trembled at the age restricted sight. Totsuka took off without a word. He was sorry.

* * *

They were all thrown off against the wall by an attack of the mysterious being. It was vague, Shiro managed to make out the person who came for Hisui and took off. His expression told him he was full of hatred. While Shiro was distracted, Kuroh had escaped. He stole a glance at Shiro.

"Can I still believe in you, Shiro?" Kuroh thought as he returned to the side of a Pseudo King kneeling before him.

Shiro's mind returned to reality when he was interrupted by Neko and Munakata who came for him after Fushimi had done what he came to do. This was exceptionally troublesome Shiro realized after learning the identity of the Green King of the Pseudo Slate.

"Green…Wait… Pseudo?" Shiro placed his finger on his lip in thought. He turned to Munakata in understanding.

"We have no time to look we're up against the Kings from the Pseudo Slate, Reisi." Shiro said in a serious tone. Munakata pushed his glasses up nodding in agreement.

"For now, let's proceed to our next objective." Shiro stood up with Neko's help. His legs were trembling for some reason.

"Kusuhara…" Shiro urged Munakata to hurry. He could sense him borrowing his power to activate his blue aura.

* * *

"What is this?" Minoru was shocked to witness that scene. It was a video of six green clansmen assaulting a red clansman and the victim looked awfully familiar to him.

"A scene where Aya destroy an enemy clansman of his pride. Impressive right, Minoru? And after destroying you, the traitor. Aya is sure to gain recognition from our King." Oogai Aya informed her horrified companion.

"Traitor? What are you talking about, Aya-san. I had done what you asked of me." Minoru said in response in his attempt to cover up his guilt.

"You're here for your sister and betraying our King would be part of your plan after watching that video and knowing what we're capable of. We can't let you live." Oogai revealed her plan. Up in the roof, Mishina had got into his position. He needed to get a good view of Minoru in order to snip him. That was his mission.

"I got you." Mishina pulled the trigger. As the bullet was released, a very precise knife throw hit the bullet effectively preventing it from hitting the boy. Appeared before Mishina was the trusted third-in-command of Munakata, Fushimi. Mishina put up a fight pulling out his pistol. As a member high up the rank of the Green Clan, of course he had something up his sleeve.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, the bait for killing the Blue King." Mishina mocked, pointing his pistol at Fushimi who was unfazed.

"Saruhiko?" Oogai gave the two boys at the rooftop a nasty look.

"Saru-nii…" Minoru was stunned to see Fushimi. Fushimi Saruhiko looked a lot different from the last time he saw him.

"I'll not fall for the same trick over again, Aya. Your King lost, surrender yourself." Fushimi realized Mishina was the one who had an attempt on his King's life.

"Saru-nii…" Minoru fell on his knee. He was shocked to see Fushimi who took his brother away was a member of Scepter 4. He had been looking for him since he arrived in Shizume City. To find him, to find his brother after his brother left home. If he could find his brother, his brother would definitely help him.

"Mi-Minoru? Why?" Fushimi was also surprised to find Minoru with Oogai. He was the rumoured boyfriend of Anna, Kouzuki Minoru, a dual coloured clansman. Fushimi came to his sense as he felt a bullet grazing past his face leaving a scratch. Thanks to his instinct he managed to dodge the bullet.

"Damn you." Fushimi wiped the blood of the scratch of his face.

"I'm your opponent, Fushimi Saruhiko." Mishina held up two pistols. "I heard from Oogai about the targets I'm assigned to kill. I'm sure you will be able to give me some fun. After all, I'm the one who killed your precious sample Y. have you seen how he was humiliated earlier. He can't even scream for help. Poor guy. He died with a smile despite everything done to him thinking you were with him at his last moment." Fushimi's eyes widened in anger as memories of the person with chestnut red hair lying in a casket with a small smile on his pale face appeared in his mind.

"YOU!" Fushimi lunged at Mishina who a series of dagger throw hidden from his sleeves. Mishina was able to dodge at ease. If he was to provoke him, he had some confidence that he would not lose. He fired waves of bullets which vanished and appeared before Fushimi who could barely keep up and avoided getting hit.

"Bastard, you killed Misaki. You will pay for it!" Fushimi would not let this down after learning of the culprit who took the flesh and blood he had always adored away from him for eternity.

"Minoru-niichan, is that you?" A little girl with white hair walked out of the room rubbing her eyes.

"Megumi, no, don't come here. Stay away." Minoru shook his head attempting to ask her to get away to only see Oogai had a dagger on her neck. She took her hostage.

"If you want your little sister safe. Kill Saruhiko!" Oogai pulled the girl along waving her dagger at Minoru.

"Kill Saru-nii?" Minoru turned his head to Fushimi who was pretty enraged in his one-on-one battle against Mishina Souta. He could barely see the knife and the bullets flying everywhere.

"Aya is sure our King will be appeased if you can finish Saruhiko. He's strong. You will gain many points for promotion like Aya did after cornering and capturing the vanguard of HOMRA. Compared to the vanguard who died from his stupidity, Aya say Saruhiko will gain you more points despite him being the no. 3 of Scepter 4. Aya is offering you a great deal."

Minoru was tempted as he picked up a dagger he found on the ground.

"Kill Saru-nii and I'll be able to save Megumi." Minoru closed his eyes tight as his green aura sizzled around him.

Meanwhile, someone had been watching closely nearby preparing to engage Minoru he could not see from the blind spot but he could sense malice within. In his mind, he was rehearsing his battle with Kusanagi during the day before he started work.

"You know, I'm not slacking after leaving Scepter 4. I'll cover Fushimi's back even if I have to finish the assailant with my power." He closed his eyes and focused.

_"…If you hold on to your will strongly, everything within reach of your sword will become the sanctuary your will controls…"_ Kusuhara Takeru held up his sword. The blue aura within his Ruseimaru was spreading softly.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 8\\(^_^)/**

* * *

**Mishakuji Yukari**

A former Colourless Clansman under Miwa Ichigen as his apprentice. Left Ichigen after failing to kill him and joined the Green Clan under Hisui Nagare. He was one of the only few higher ranked clansman who had seen Hisui's real face. Never did he expect an underlying secret of Hisui after the event of "Mystical Hunt of Shizume" as he witnessed the awakening of another Green King.

 


	9. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with a burst of plot bunnies. It is the last chapter of the current arc. This story will go around whatever setting was known about the Green Clan. I probably won't touch on them too much unless I have my own speculation.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated despite I know this is not my best work. Thank you for the support and inspiration.

Mishima Souta was doing well against the No. 3 of Scepter 4. He was aware Fushimi was a clansman way longer than he was. It was Mishina's keen sense in gaming gained him a chance to join JUNGLE to obtain power so that he would not experience that sense of helplessness ever again.

Knowing Fushimi, he knew he was running out of gas. Surely one of the bullets would hit him. If so, why not go for the kill? Back then instead of relying on the Blue, if only he had power, instead of feeling helpless, maybe his crush from his High School Yukizome Kukuri would have accepted him.

"Stop it, Fushimi-kun!" Kusuhara Takeru held off his attack when he heard the authoritative voice of Munakata Reisi who had arrived from the back of Kusuhara grabbing his shoulder. Mishina smirked.

"You're open!" Fushimi's eyes were widened in shock as three bullets were fired at him and he could not dodge. A red parasol appeared blocking all three bullets with silver aura as Isana Yahsiro appeared from the ground in front of Fushimi while Kusuhara swiftly disposed Mishina of his pistol. He would not put the training he received from Scepter 4 and HOMRA in shame. Shiro nodded to the key ghost in goggle who returned to where he came from after assisting him and Neko in reaching Fushimi by digging from the ground. He frowned as the bullets which fell on the ground exploded. The bullets were made to increase the killing rate.

"Cool your head off, jerk in glasses!" Neko reprimanded Fushimi. "Look at them!" Shiro urged Fushimi to look at Minoru who had charged to the rooftop with a dagger on his trembling hands.

"I'm s-sorry, Saru-nii..." Minoru fell on to his knee. He hated to admit. He could not do it. After all, the target was Saru-nii he had most respected. He was the big brother who would not hesitate to reveal the truth of life to him even if it was a cruel truth.

"What should we do, Silver King?" Munakata asked teasingly for his next order.

"Neko, give her a sweet dream." Shiro gave his order.

"Leave it to me!" Neko saluted and created a dream-like world catching Oogai within it. Oogai who was surprised found herself letting go of her hostage and herself in her middle school uniform. She was a little confused.

* * *

"What?" Oogai staggered backwards as she found herself in her familiar middle school uniform. She was distracted by a familiar young voice.

_"W-what a-are you doing, Oogai?"_

_"Mi-Misaki-kun, why are you here?" Yata Misaki who looked younger with longer hair looking cute was right in front of her._

_"We've a-a blimp to run after, let's go!" It was just like Yata Misaki who did not dare to look her into her eyes. He was such a virgin. Oogai gave a gentle smile. Before she could react the scene changed. She was riding on the back of a bike. This time round a younger Saruhiko was with them. Yata Misaki was peddling on the bike; they were on their way to chase after the legendary blimp. Tonight they would catch the blimp for sure._

_They barely missed the blimp. Like Fushimi, Oogai wondered if their fates would be different if they had caught the blimp._

_It was then Oogai realised that they had made a mistake. Rather than aggressively seeking one another attention, why couldn't they worked together to fulfill the common dream of their, they would not have lost sight from one another. Oogai gave an earnest smile as she raised her head at the boys who were waiting for her._

_"Wait, Saruhiko, Misaki-kun!" Oogai ran after them. She stopped on her feet after losing sight of them in the dark._

_"Saruhiko? Misaki-kun? Where are you?" Oogai stopped in her feet as the scene changed to when she confronted Yata in the alley on that fateful day. Her expression twisted to horror when she saw Yata staring at her as though she was a monster when he was attacked by her six comrades losing all the pride he had. He must have hated her._

"It wasn't me, Misaki-kun. You only have yourself to blame for taking his attention away from Aya!" She shouted clutching her head. It was not her fault that Misaki died.

* * *

"AYA!" Fushimi could not take this anymore. He decided to wake her from her dreams. Shiro had taken the young girl, Megumi into his arms into safely allowing Fushimi to approach her and shake her by her shoulder.

"You are?" Mishina appeared to have recognised Shiro even though he could not remember where he met him but he had to be someone really important in his memory. That incident in his memory had resulted with his intention to join JUNGLE.

"Mishina." Shiro too was surprised to see him. He was a little taken aback to find him as a Green clansman. Enomoto and Doumyouji had arrived and apprehended Mishina who surrendered being out of weapons. He was feeling helpless and powerless once more.

When Oogai managed to come back to her senses shaking off the illusion and startling Neko, she had finally lost his mind and attacked Fushimi and Minoru as soon as she realised she had lost her hostage.

"Give it to me!" Oogai snatched the pistol from the careless Doumyouji who had apprehended Mishina and aim the weapon at both Fushimi and Minoru.

"Die! Both of you!" Oogai found herself pulling the trigger as a gunshot was heard. A bullet had buried itself into the chest of a person who suddenly materialised taking the attack for both of them. His body stiffened as he felt the bullet exploded in his body. It was the familiar sensation when the bullet exploded in his heart fatally wounding him back then.

"NO!" Fushimi yelled. He had tried so hard to prevent him from joining the fight and exposing him to danger. Fushimi ran and caught the one-eyed boy who collapsed onto his arms.

"Mi-saki-kun." Oogai Aya could not believe her eyes.

"Oogai, stop this." The one-eyed key ghost who grabbed her hand gripping the gun and removing it from her said weakly. He tossed the gun away. Fushimi was taken aback. That was right. If he was a human, he would have died, but right now, he was a key ghost. Even so, he could still feel the pain. Back then, he finally succumbed to his injuries and died shortly after fighting for his life in the medical facility of the Gold Clan despite Munakata's attempt to help him. He was doomed after having with all sort of unknown viruses and diseases pumped into his body through experiment anyway.

Yata grabbed her hand and nodded with a forced smile. Come to think of it, Oogai was like him, they wanted recognition from the one they most respected. For himself, it was Suoh while for her that person was Fushimi. That was when Yata finally realised where he went wrong and Fushimi left him.

"I must be so horrible that you have to kill me. Serve me right. Because of me, you landed to this state. I'm sorry, Oogai." Yata whispered.

Oogai Aya broke into a hysterical laugh all the sudden.

"Misaki-kun, you are really a throughout idiot even after death." She took a dagger attempting to slash her own throat to only stopped by Fushimi flying dagger and she was captured. As much as he despised her and hated her for what she did to Yata, he could not bear to see her killed. Fushimi felt ashamed at how much he had changed. His attention was turned to Yata who struggled to sit up.

"I forgive you. Let's chase after the blimp again one day." Yata Misaki said weakly, a drop of tear was seen falling down his cheek. He was supposed to be unfeeling but yet his body could not help it.

Oogai realised all was lost as she allowed the Munakata's Clansmen to apprehend her.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Fushimi asked in concern pressing his palm over his chest where his wound supposed to be. Yata shook his head claiming he was fine. His attention was turned to a younger girl with white hair on Neko's arms.

"I finally found you, our King." Yata Misaki said staring up at the little girl who used to be his half-sister.

"I'm sorry, I'm so late." He said. He attempted to sit up from Fushimi's arms and knelt before her. As a key ghost he had deprived himself of all his emotion. Not even the humiliating video broadcasted worldwide earlier could affect him.

"M-Mi-saki-niichan." Megumi greeted with a smile while Minoru was still in a shock attempting to understand what was going on. He could not see what Fushimi and Oogai or Megumi could see. Yata Misaki, the key ghost, along with the rest of the key ghosts in Munakata, Shiro and Kusuhara's possession had materialized kneeling before their master, reuniting with the new Colourless King, Kouzuki Megumi.

* * *

Totsuka had disappeared after ensuring Anna's safety with the rest. He had frozen their time and broken their bond as Anna's clansmen as soon as the HP of the clansmen fell to zero. That took a toll of his body as he leaned against a wall in an alley for a rest.

_"You'll lose your domain after leaving my cage. Overuse your power; you will be gone for good, Totsuka Tatara. Join us in our quest and you have it back."_

"Maybe I did overuse my power a bit and now I can't recuperate." Totsuka could only watch as his hand showed signs of transparency.

"Everything will work out right?" Totsuka stared at the sky with a forced smile. Totsuka could feel the heat against the wall. The temperature was rising rapidly. He wiped his sweat off. He was sure it was not even morning yet.

"Of course, things will work out if you can let me out of the cage." Totsuka's shoulder stiffened at the voice as he turned to a door where a stare of a lion with a zombie look looming over his shoulder. There was no way he could escape now that he was caught by him. He had committed too many sins to ask for forgiveness.

"King…" Totsuka gulped and greeted his former King.

* * *

"You're really nice to me, Douhan-chan! You actually came back from your holidays!" Mishakuji Yukari said teasing to his ninja comrade who had his arms over her shoulder.

"Shut up. You're the one who called me when I'm suntanning in the beach."

"After Oogai Aya ditched you. God knows where the girl had gone after she was pardoned by the Blue King's favourite clansman. Come to think of it, the flawed Blue King didn't have his domain to lock her up. Even Mishina is under house arrest in the Silver King's safe house." Mishakuji continued. Douhan gave Mishakuji a stern stare before stealing a glance at the Blue Clansmen in defeat with sympathy.

"Come on, let's go, our King is waiting for us. If they're strong enough you'll see them again." Mishakuji urrged as Douhan glided through the ground taking a fatigued Mishakuji along.

"Thanks to me, you'll be going where the high ranking clansmen gather." Mishakuji revealed to Douhan, the middle ranked clansman Mishakuji felt he could work well with.

The surviving Green Clansmen had arrived to their new headquarters where the higher ranked clansmen were waiting in the shadow. An elder male cracked into laughter trying to lighten the mood as he offers them sake.

"Stop it, old priest, you reek of alcohol." Mishakuji commented. He started spraying cologne. A figure who looked like a young child holding a scythe was grinning in the shadow

Where Mishakuji led them to, it was an eye-opener to Douhan. The air the people here gave out were way different from those she worked with.

"Told you, you won't regret coming here. Welcome to the Headquater from JUNGLE!" Mishakuji whispered to a bewildered Hirasaka Douhan.

In the centre, the Green King, Hisui Nagare in lacy-like white dress was waiting for them.

Mishakuji frown the sight of their King. He looked different since the mission. He was not bounded on the wheelchair in a straitjacket. He was like all of them in able-bodies. Somehow, he didn't seem right to him. Mishakuji smiled seemingly understood the situation.

"This is going to be interesting." He placed his finger on his chin.

"Let's move our plan to the next stage!" The Green King declared. He commenced the meeting shrouded in secrecy.

* * *

The woman with long beautiful platinum blonde hair was watching the feed from the Stone which resembled the Dresden Slate in Mishihara Tower. Isana Yashiro was seen giving out orders to take care of the casualties and to move out to their safe houses.

"You've done well, Addy for defeating one of our Kings but it's not over." She said while playing with her chess game.

On her chessboard which stood on the side table made from the stone was filled with 13 chess pieces and of which all of them were the "Kings". 6 of them were translucent and the other 7 were in concrete colours. The Green translucent one was left toppled on the board checked by the Silver concrete piece, the concrete Blue came with a crack cornered by the translucent blue while the piece in Purple which was half concrete and half translucent was chipped after breaking off from the advancement by the translucent Silver. The woman smiled adding in a concrete Gold piece at the back of the chessboard. The concrete red was cornered by the concrete green. The concrete Green had barely avoided being checkmated by the concrete Gold. The two Colourless pieces were left in a corner, each not really making their moves, not yet as they were the wildcards, free to move around the chessboard. The gold translucent piece was ready to deal with the concrete Silver.

"You're wrong, my Silver Queen, my disciple was the one who finished our Nagare off." An elder man in walking stick in traditional Japanese clothing walked toward him. Behind him was a male with black hair tied in ponytail looking down in respect following closely.

"So he is the one. But Miwa, can't I praise my little brother a little for the choice of his clansman?" She came to the two men who came to report their situation. She would change the position of her chessboard a little after this.

"Of course, as you wish, Klaudia-sama." The tall woman finally showed herself from the shadow. Her face was exactly like the elder sister of the first King of the True Dresden Slate, Klaudia Weismann.

"Next, let's awaken the unstable one!" She added the translucent red using it against the half Purple while a smile of triumph making it 13 replacing the defeated translucent Green.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 9\\(^_^)/**

* * *

**Oogai Aya**

Fushimi's second cousin who had always wanted Fushimi's attention. As they were of the same age, they were always being compared by the relatives. Oogai knew how smart Fushimi was and was hoping she would get his attention when she become as good as him. However, her plan was foiled when Fushimi met Yata Misaki and Oogai tried to use Yata to get close to him. There were a time they used to be happy. It was until Fushimi decided he did not want to compete with her causing her hatred to grow. She felt that Fushimi was looking down on her and his attention was all taken by Yata. After the incident losing to Fushimi in a jcube game, Oogai fallen from grace and was kicked out of JUNGLE. For the next few years, she was finding her way back and she chanced upon a lost mobile phone from a high school boy who had accumulated high points from JUNGLE. The mission in the mobile phone was to break HOMRA by getting rid of a certain red clansman. Since then she had been handling the mission in the background her own way so she wouldn't be discovered.

 


	10. Flash to the Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half of the story which I finally gotten on to work on it. Won't be completing this by Oct as I had hoped.
> 
> I'm having doubt if I should do a "show hand" in this chapter but I can always try. This is a flashforward chapter which leaves all the gaps and plotholes lying around in between this and the last chapter and subsequent chapter will be a flashback to lead to where the story is at the moment. I'm pretty ambitious. This is an AU story definitely deviating from all the official materials. Nevertheless, please enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> I'm excited for what GoRA is planning and hopefully be inspired.
> 
> Have you managed to guess the identities of all the Kings mentioned in this chapter?

Screams could be heard, burns could be smelt, blazing heat could be felt. Isana Yashiro gritted his teeth in desperation while kneeling in one knee. Tears fell down his cheek with someone tugging his arm urging him not to charge in. They were able to escape due to a comrade's assistance.

"Kuroh…" Shiro could not shrug off Kuroh's expression when he decided to buy him some time to escape from half of the broken Sword of Damocles crashing down on them.

_"I'm the a clansman of the Silver King, it's of course I'll lay my life for the King I serve."_

_"Don't do this! Kuroh! KUROH!" Shiro tried one last desperate attempt to reach out to the most important person to him but was caught and taken by another on his arms to escape._

_"NOOO!" He failed again._

The person let go of Shiro in belief that Shiro had calmed down a bit. The most dangerous place was the safest and they ended up hiding in a rooftop. Various battles were going on right now. There were only two of them. They had lost much in this battle and he understood how much pain Isana Yashiro had gone through like he did when he finally decided to relinquish his throne during his own fight against the pseudo Red King.

The Sword of Damocles of various colours were hanging up in the sky and it was like a symbol of the Kings' location including Isana Yashiro's shouting to the enemies that he was where he was.

The man finally cracked in laughter. He spoke to the former Red King, Suoh Mikoto to relinquish his throne. He was never serious about this as he did not know if they could actually do that but he did it, he succeeded after witnessing the birth of pseudo Red King so right now he was neither a King nor a Clansman, Munakata Reisi had become a normal human.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto and Totsuka Tatara were engaging in a fight with the pseudo Gold King, Kokujouji Daikaku. Kokujouji was summoned to judge the Kings of the True Dresden Slate. Totsuka was barely hanging on with his body vanishing by the seconds due to his inability to heal on his own while using too much of his powers to heal Suoh and the rest of Anna's Clansmen. Anna was safe on her own with Kamamoto guarding her. That would really help Totsuka. Only a King could overpower another. He could not afford to let Anna get hurt as a gentleman.

"You really can't do this on your own." Suoh scoffed at the bewildered and weakened Totsuka who was panting on the ground. Totsuka smiled.

"As long as King is around, I have nothing to fear."

"Hey, you know, you are the King not me." Suoh started smoking in his battered condition but he could still stand on his own.

"Hello, you are aware of the dire situation you're in, our dear Purple King?" The young Kokujouiji cracked his knuckle and picked up his sword. The two of them were worn out and barely able to keep up with him. It was time to finish them off. The Purple King would vanish on his own even if he leaves them alone but he could not disobey her orders. He was playing with them while waiting. Totsuka stared into the eyes of the stern Gold King who had intimidated him before when he was alive forcing Totsuka to give up everything.

"I shall finish both of you together."

In the nick of time, a bolt of light strikes on Kokujouji's location. Kokujouji could barely dodge but he was able to avoid the direct hit. He smirked. His successor had arrived to the scene.

"I've been waiting for your arrival, Your Excellency." He said.

A man appeared in the shadow was seen grabbing one of his hand in a summoning stance. Suoh and Totsuka both looked as though they saw a glimmer of hope. The new arrival sighed and spoke in Kansai accent.

"Both of you can't do a thing without me, isn't it? I really can't have my peace without both of you getting into trouble."

"Kusanagi!" Totsuka almost squealed in excitement. Kusanagi Izumo with an image change was beaming in confidence. He eyed the Pseudo King sternly. He was done with moping and hiding around. It was time to face the music for the sake of the survival of humanity.

"It appeared that you had gotten your newly acquired power under your control, my successor." The two Gold Sword of Damocles clashed in the burning night sky as they clashed into their battle.

The former "HOMRA" trio were finally working together engaging in their battles of survivals and she shall not interfere. Awashima Seri holding her umbrella in her gold flowery kimono could only watch over her King she was currently serving.

* * *

"Kusuhara, ready!" Kusuhara Takeru pulled out his sword. Glancing up at the broken Sword of Damocles, he was feeling uneasy. Right now Fushimi was engaged in the battle with the mentally deranged Pseudo Red King who only had half of his Sword of Damocles left in the sky.

A hand was felt on his shoulder.

"Have faith. The Dresden Slate had chosen you." The injured and barely-able to move Zenjou Gouki nodded at his hesitant protégé who knelt by his side. Kusuhara Takeru almost killed and he betrayed his friends before this for a good reason. The Dresden Slate picked him granting him new powers. It was no wonder he was unable to become a clansman again after he was almost killed protecting Munakata.

If it was not for the trouble the former Captain Munakata had gone through, the Red King could be killed by his own Sword of Damocles earlier killing many along with him. By now, the city under the battles was cleared of people as the Green King of the True Slate had evacuated the civilians using his authority as a member of Scepter 4. Both JUNGLE and Munakata's Scepter 4 clansmen were working together to minimize innocent casualties.

* * *

"Do you think this is okay? I thought you aren't coming back, Mishakuji." The Green King gazed in the direction a distance away from the battlefield out in the field outside the cluster of tents.

"I think this is a beautiful act, my King," The man said covering his eyes with his arm warily lying on the ground admiring the starry sky. They knew what they needed to do after a side trip with Kuroh and their former King.

"At the end of it, I have to live on. It is the Silver King's order." The Green King stared at his hand.

"For the sake of your younger brother and a beautiful ending, you have to make things right. Make up with your friends already. " Yukari replied looking away.

"That's of course." The Green King took a defensive stance all the sudden as he sensed incoming attack. Mishakuji reacted using his sword, Ayamachi blocking the attack from the incoming assailant. Suddenly, much to his horror, the sword broke into pieces and the assailant took the chance to cut him down catching him by surprise with a blue engulfed with blue aura.

"YUKARI!" Hisui could only watched helplessly when Mishakuji fell with a thud staring at him apologetically. No matter how hard he tried, he could never outmatch a King. He was a King from the other side.

"Habari Jin!" The Green King said glaring at the attacker defending himself with his green aura from the sword. This place should be safe. It looked like he failed again.

"You're the older brother, isn't it?" Habari a tall man in blonde hair challenged him to a battle with Mishakuji watching on. He was contented to be able to witness a battle between the Kings as well.

* * *

"This hurts!" The little girl in white hair cried out loud. Tears fell heavily down her cheek. XX also known as Neko hugged her from her back. The girls sat on top of the Dresden Slate.

"Don't worry, they're going to be okay. Shiro and Tatara will make things right, Megumi-chan!"

"Yeah, I believe in them." Anna had arrived with Kamamoto. She had passed the bacon to the second Gold King to take over the battle with the Pseudo Gold King while she came here to support Megumi on her final preparation.

"Did you think it will work?" The girls gasped.

A tall lady arrived with her hands on her waist with a stern look. It appeared that the game would end bad for both sides.

"The Silver Queen." Neko stood up ready to defend Megumi at all cost but was thrown back to the ground with merely a wave of her hand. The key ghosts of the Colourless Clan materialized were dissipated easily by the Strongest King causing the Colourless King, Megumi to scream in pain.

"This is enough!" Kushina Anna walked over to her. Perhaps, she could talk some sense to her and end this peacefully. There were too many losses when one and a half of the Sword of Damocles of her team was destroyed by her own hands. The second one could fall if it was not for Shiro and Munakata.

"Traitors should end pathetically. As long as human exist, there ought to be conflict. There is no such thing as happiness." The Silver Queen, Klaudia stated her point. "I thought I taught you this earlier, my little Red King? Those close to you will also betray you one day, breaking all the promise they had with you."

"Minoru." Anna bitted her lip. She left him on his own device earlier after he said all the hurtful words. Anna wanted to believe in him. Right now, an injured Minoru were heading to the warehouse the Pseudo Red King and the Saru-nii were in. He had to finish this. He had to help them. After all, he was a man of Kouzuki family. He promised Megumi he would bring her clansman back safe and sound. Minoru grabbed his face suddenly in tears as he recalled Anna's hurtful expression.

He was an outright traitor.

"I wonder about that." Anna closed her eyes.

"Anna." Minoru opened his eyes.

"Be my vassal!" She stood beside Megumi and made her wish to the Slate.

Minoru found himself boosted with power and he could feel Anna's former vassals power pouring into him, the long stick he found on the way and been turned into a new weapon. Memories of his elder brother when he first received power boost from Anna's awakening flashed through his mind.

"Misaki-nii…" Minoru clutched the newly formed metal rod tightly as through his brother was watching over him.

"I'm Kouzuki Minoru, the prideful vanguard of HOMRA! Don't look down on Yatagarasu!"

_"It's okay to inherit your honourable title right, Misaki-nii?"_

Minoru found Fushimi Saruhiko crashing against the wall from a blow by the Red King who was in a mess.

Fushimi Saruhiko was coughing in pain while the newly awakened Blue King with black hair charged at the Red King. Another crack appeared on the Sword of Damocles over his head. The Blue King's Sword of Damocles would never be perfect to begin with. Muankata Reisi took a risk. Things did exactly go according his plan but nevertheless, he done it.

"Captain had done unnecessary things. He chose to run away from this fight." Fushimi tried to explain to Minoru clicking his tongue. He was annoyed and pissed that the Dresden Slate had chosen Kusuhara over him. Fushimi Saruhiko was hungry for power. He needed power to stop the Pseudo Red King who was running amok. Minoru seemed to understand. He trembled when the one-eyed Red King barely raised his head up staring at them with his emotionless eye. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's why I need power, Minoru, I'm sorry." Fushimi finally apologized as he held up his sword to charge in to a fight. He would have his dearest friend wake up and look at him only.

"This would be their final fight and by the end of it he decided that they would perish together." Kusuhara explained reluctantly. He would try no matter what, at least to save Fushimi from his ultimate destruction. After all, the Red King was obviously a goner while Fushimi had a bright future ahead of him.

Minori shook his head.

"Saru-nii!"

* * *

Klaudia Weismann tried to approach the True Dresden Slate where the girls stood cautiously. She did not know what would happen but she decided she would go ahead with her plan.

She felt a sudden sharp pain as soon as she stepped on it. Her Sword of Damocles cracked to her disbelief.

"Addy?" She could feel it. Instead of coming here, he must have headed to where her Dresden Slate was.

"My lovely sister, let's end this…" Shiro pulled a dagger Fushimi used to seal the crack of the True Slate hitting the Pseudo Dresden Slate repeatedly while enduring pain as the blade hit. He was desperate and weakened with his Sword of Damocles damaged as well in his attempt to reduce the damage by the fall of the Pseudo Colourless Sword of Damocles earlier.

"Isana Yashiro!" Munakata attempted to approach Shiro but was stopped by the barrier. He questioned if he was right to help him there. When the leader had decided, no one could change his mind. By the end of it, what could happen if he managed to destroy it?

The white bright light glowed from the Slate blinded all of them. The light engulfed the whole area involved in battles.

**\\(^_^)/End of Chapter 10\\(^_^)/**


End file.
